


La tomba scoperta

by Dagda16



Series: I Canti dei Re Perduti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Summary: Yssar è un giovane vajorka albino, ancora inconsapevole del mondo intorno a sé. Quando una serie di incontri, eventi e scoperte si faranno largo nella sua vita, metterà in dubbio ogni convinzione sulle proprie origini, fino a capire che nulla di ciò che credeva è davvero come appare.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: I Canti dei Re Perduti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638118
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	1. Gli albini

Erano passati tanti anni da quando Mastro Forosen aveva avuto una moglie. Il suo ricordo ormai viveva soltanto nella memoria del vecchio _vajorka_ , da quando la vista l'aveva abbandonato. Intorno a lui, i ritratti di ogni membro della sua famiglia lo scrutavano, spensierati o arcigni nelle loro cornici sontuose, in linea col resto della casa.

La villa era appartenuta a una famiglia di baroni, poi destituiti, e Mastro Forosen l'aveva comprata qualche mese dopo essere diventato decano. Per un buon secolo la casa non aveva conosciuto miseria, ma quando tutti i figli di Mastro Forosen e Madonna Velga se n'erano andati, la padrona di casa si era ammalata e i cancelli non si erano aperti più così spesso. La servitù si era ridotta in maniera drastica, finché non erano rimasti solo il cuoco, la governante e un garzone.

Mastro Forosen non aveva più notizie dei figli da anni, non in modo diretto almeno, ma non si era mai lasciato andare al lamentoso rimuginare degli anziani che si sentono abbandonati e soli. Aveva sempre creduto che tutto succedesse con un preciso scopo, credeva nel Fato, benevolo o meno che fosse.

Il signor Shorgon, seduto davanti a lui in una delle sontuose poltrone di velluto, lo osservava con l'imbarazzo con cui si guarda casualmente un estraneo nella folla. Se Mastro Forosen l'avesse potuto vedere, non l'avrebbe biasimato. Non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere il marito di sua figlia, fino a quel momento.

Aveva scoperto che Mahann si era sposata tramite una lettera, non senza sorpresa, e ora veniva a sapere della sua morte dopo che per tanto tempo non aveva nemmeno provato a immaginare cosa il destino avesse deciso per lei.

L'ospite rimescolò un altro paio di volte il nettare nella propria tazza, senza essere ancora riuscito ad assaggiarlo.

«La sento a disagio.» la voce tremolante ma calda di Mastro Forosen spezzò il silenzio. Il vecchio _vajorka_ si curvò appena in avanti, da giovane era stato piuttosto imponente, ma ora aveva l'aria di un albero rinsecchito.

«Non si lasci convincere dalle voci che può aver sentito su di me. Non sono il vecchio sclerotico che dipingono in città, signor Shorgon.»

«Mi può chiamare Hatel. E no, sono... agitato per altri motivi, le assicuro.»

Mastro Forosen annuì, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato un'ovvietà. «Hatel, i miei figli sono in qualche modo convinti che ci sia qualche tipo di attrito fra me e loro. Mia moglie disapprovava i loro stili di vita, è vero, ma io non sarò qui a dire “lo avevo detto che sarebbe finita male”. Mahann non poteva restare con noi per tutta la sua vita. Avrei voluto aiutarla... aiutare tutti loro, ma forse non ci sarei riuscito comunque.»

Hatel diede un colpo di tosse, finalmente si decise a bere. I suoi corti, curati artigli grattarono appena la superficie della tazza. Dal ticchettio, Mastro Forosen capì che gli tremavano le mani.

«Io e Mahann abbiamo avuto una figlia.» disse, con un filo di voce.

Lo sguardo cieco di Mastro Forosen si illuminò appena. Tastando in maniera minuziosa il tavolo raggiunse la brocca con una mano e la tazza con l'altra. Infilò un dito in quest'ultima e iniziò a versarsi del nettare fino a che il liquido non gli toccò la punta dell'artiglio spezzato.

Hatel osservò quell'obbligato rituale, e solo quando terminò, si azzardò a parlare. «Credo che possa immaginare... come sia nata.»

Mastro Forosen bevve a lungo, e quando appoggiò di nuovo la tazzina sul piatto di porcellana, annuì. «Anche mia nipote è albina?»

«Sì. Mahann lo temeva, io ho cercato di dirle che probabilmente sarebbe stato un gene recessivo, che avrebbe preso da me... ma no. Io lo so che sono state le Sette Piume di Gohor a far fuori la mia Mahi. Stanno indagando, ma è quasi certo.»

Mastro Forosen si pulì i lunghi baffi. «Kuarahai è diventata pericolosa, la corruzione ha lasciato che questo paese riaprisse le porte a questo genere di pratiche, e non solo qui. Dov'è la bambina ora?»

«Nel posto più sicuro che conoscessi. L'ho lasciata con i miei genitori, ma non sappiamo cosa fare. Ho già paura che possano trovarla in qualsiasi momento, anche ora, mentre parliamo.» Hatel appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo, un singulto incrinò il suo respiro.

«Come si chiama la bambina?»

«Yssar. L'abbiamo chiamata Yssar.»

«Stella del nord... Un nome significativo. In che giorno è nata?»

«Il sesto del mese del Latte.»

Mastro Forosen sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi e ingialliti. Anche sua moglie era nata lo stesso giorno.

Restò zitto a lungo, le dita intrecciate e l'espressione assorta. D'un tratto, sulle sue labbra comparve l'accenno di un sorriso. «Credo di conoscere un posto abbastanza sicuro affinché Yssar possa sopravvivere. Forse non è il più indicato del mondo per una bambina, ma è dove nasconderei qualsiasi cosa o persona di valore nella mia vita.»

«Prego?»

«Ho la soluzione migliore per lei e per sua figlia, Hatel. Ma si prepari a fare un piccolo sacrificio.» Mastro Forosen mostrò di nuovo le zanne, in un sorriso. La lunga coda di pantera, ingrigita dall'età, ebbe un tremito prima di adagiarsi sul bracciolo della poltrona.

Erano anni che non vedeva la sua vecchia scuola.

***

Dasqmaratzia. Le dolci acque.

Guardando il lago, vastissimo e placido, quel nome non sorprendeva. Dalle finestre dell'accademia era impossibile vedere fino a dove si estendessero le numerose insenature. Le montagne e i boschi riparavano gli altrimenti grezzi fianchi delle montagne che crescevano tutto intorno, di tanto in tanto il fuoco di qualche torre di vedetta brillava tra le macchie di cupo verde.

Ci si abituava presto a non temere né il lago né le foreste, soprattutto quando calava la sera, e il buio inghiottiva la densa rete di palafitte, moli, giardini pensili e pedane sospese che costituivano i dormitori e gli spazi comuni degli studenti dell'accademia.

Il gorgoglio dell'acqua e il frusciare delle fronde avevano la malinconia di voci perdute, di spiriti timidi e segreti sepolti sotto le radici delle conifere.

Di giorno l'atmosfera era molto più neutra. La mensa si riempiva del profumo della colazione e del rumore degli studenti, le aule e i campi sulla terraferma venivano occupati in fretta e non c'era molto tempo per concentrarsi sulle voci dei boschi o i segreti delle montagne.

Le lezioni si svolgevano nelle strutture di pietra costruite lungo la riva, dove si lasciavano nascondere per buona parte dagli alberi e dagli arbusti.

Le origini e le tradizioni dell'accademia affondavano le radici così in profondità nei secoli che ormai nessuno più sapeva dire con certezza perché insegnanti e allievi fossero solo maschi, o perché i dormitori fossero costruiti sull'acqua, o quando di preciso qualcuno aveva deciso di trasformare un avamposto militare in una scuola.

Con l'arrivo della stagione invernale, il dormitorio si svegliava prima ancora che il sole sorgesse, per celebrare l'arrivo del freddo più intenso. Con la convinzione di diventare più tenaci, gli studenti facevano lunghi bagni nell'acqua gelida del lago, e continuavano ogni mattina, almeno finché il lago non si congelava al punto da poterci camminare sopra.

Yssar accese la pipa, mentre contemplava da un pontile i compagni che si tuffavano. Era riuscito a convincere tutti quanti che l'acqua fredda fosse nociva per il suo albinismo, e dal momento che si trattava dell'unico studente albino in tutta l'accademia, nessuno poteva smentirlo. Le sue motivazioni erano ben diverse, e non poteva rischiare che qualcuno indagasse troppo su tutto ciò che nascondeva.

Quando tornò nella propria stanza, il sole non si era ancora alzato, ma il cielo iniziava a sbiadirsi in un azzurro tenue. Gli alloggi erano una serie di casette costruite una accanto all'altra, su file singole che si diramavano come radici sopra la superficie dell'acqua.

Yssar conosceva quei reticoli meglio del palmo delle sue mani, sarebbe stato capace di percorrere le pedane e i moli a occhi chiusi.

Non era mai uscito dalle mura, i mastri e il decano avevano deciso che fosse troppo pericoloso per un albino visitare la città, dove qualsiasi membro delle Sette Piume o altri invasati e strambi collezionisti avrebbero potuto approfittarne.

All'interno della stanza tutto taceva, l'unico suono era il respiro pesante di Hivu. Un paio di rantoli indefiniti spezzarono l'armonia di quel suono regolare.

Hivu si sollevò a sedere senza aprire gli occhi e si grattò la testa confuso dal sonno. Sbadigliò a lungo, in silenzio, e scese dal letto spostando un gran mucchio di vestiti che forse prima o poi avrebbe portato in lavanderia.

Yssar lo guardava dalla penombra, mentre svuotava la pipa dalla cenere. Passò lo spazzolino un paio di volte dentro il fornello e rimetté in tasca tutto ciò che aveva per le mani.

«Eh, buongiorno.» Hivu gli tirò un cuscino, e lo centrò in piena faccia.

Yssar gli rilanciò il cuscino indietro, ma non riuscì a colpirlo. «'giorno.»

Si sedette accanto a lui, frugò tra le scartoffie di una mensola accanto al letto e non appena trovò il programma delle lezioni, lo sfogliò rapidamente.

«Quindi oggi abbiamo... storia antica insieme, botanica, lettura runica... io tanatologia e ricostruzione organica... e tu hai processi alchemici e astronomia. Cos'è che state facendo adesso?»

«In alchimia stiamo guardando le reazioni dei materiali al composto di Vular. In astronomia Mastro Hosser si è fissato con l'anello rosso.»

«Ancora? Quando ho fatto gli esami con lui mi ha fatto duecento domande solo di quello. Quello e l'anello bianco.»

Hivu sbadigliò a lungo, arcuando il corpo sopra il materasso. Con un braccio circondò i fianchi di Yssar e lo tirò verso di sé, fino a quando la sua faccia non riuscì a sprofondare fra i suoi seni caldi.

«Non mi va per un cazzo di alzarmi. Fammi restare qui...» mormorò, e le sue dita si chiusero sul petto di Yssar in una stretta lieve. Di norma sarebbe stato un contatto piacevole, ma da tre o quattro giorni un dolore sordo e persistente permeava tutta la zona.

«Stronzo... piantala di toccarli.»

Hivu scosse la testa, lasciando partire rumorose fusa. «Sei comodo. E sei molto più caldo di me... non mi va di alzarmi.»

«Ma devi. Dai, coglione.» Yssar gli tirò un orecchio con una tale cattiveria che gli strappò un ciuffo di peli. Hivu bestemmiò, ma stavolta non protestò oltre e si alzò dal letto. Non riuscì a nascondere, come sempre, un certo apprezzamento per la vista.

Hivu era tutto il contrario di lui: alto, atletico, dalla muscolatura definita, gli occhi di un caldo giallo, la folta chioma e la pelle erano nere come la notte senza stelle, e la sua coda sinuosa ondeggiava al termine dell'ampia, forte schiena.

Yssar invece sembrava uno spelacchiato e rachitico gatto bianco, con occhi rossi da far spavento. La divisa bianca gli cadeva come un lenzuolo sul corpo lungo, un po’ sgraziato, dalle forme che ancora dovevano definirsi.

Le decorazioni verdastre sui vestiti di Yssar davano un minimo di colore, ma la sua costante sensazione era quella di sembrare una tovaglia fluttuante. Aveva la coda molto lunga, molto grossa, ed era l’unica cosa di sé che gli piaceva.

Di tanto in tanto la sbatteva sulle caviglie degli altri sperando di dare inizio a una lotta, ma di solito non era un metodo che funzionava molto. Ci aveva rimediato al più due pugni sul naso e una tirata di capelli. Li aveva lunghi, lisci, tenuti raccolti senza una particolare cura. Sperava che così non si notasse la sua mascella troppo liscia.

Da tempo aveva capito di non essere come gli altri uomini, che alcune cose non le avrebbe mai avute. Non che gli andasse giù, ma quei rigonfiamenti sul petto crescevano senza che Yssar potesse farci molto, e non sperava di certo che fra le gambe gli spuntasse qualcosa che non c'era mai stato.

Lo sapevano solo i mastri e Hivu, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di rivelarlo a nessuno degli altri studenti, nemmeno a chi riteneva amici.

Hivu gli strusciò la coda in faccia, riportandolo indietro dai suoi pensieri.

«Torno fra poco. Vado a farmi un tuffo con gli altri, magari mi sveglio.» annunciò, stiracchiandosi ancora. Uscì spedito, ancora nudo.

Yssar si ributtò a letto, sopra la conca calda lasciata dall'amico. Mancava parecchio all'inizio delle lezioni, ed era qualche giorno che la sensazione di aver dimenticato di fare qualcosa di importante lo tormentava.

Non si trattava delle lezioni, né dei suoi amici o delle commissioni che delegava a Hivu da fare in città. Spesso temeva fosse solo una sensazione molto persistente.

La pancia faceva male, di tanto in tanto, in profondità che non comprendeva, un dolore molto diverso da quello che gli era capitato di sentire in precedenza. Di giorno in giorno, quelle fitte ovattate e persistenti diventavano sempre più frequenti, soprattutto la mattina.

Hivu tornò, e si asciugò e vestì molto in fretta. Prese la mano di Yssar, già pronto per iniziare finalmente la giornata, ed entrambi si diressero sulla terraferma. Per solidarietà, Hivu indossava sempre la tunica nera, così non lasciava a Yssar l'ingrato ruolo di essere l'unico in tinta unita di tutta l'accademia.

«Quest'anno c'è una marea di nuovi iscritti.» notò, mentre salivano le scale.

Yssar scoccò loro una rapida occhiata, annoiato. «Sì, e mi sembra che molti vengano dalle grosse famiglie di Kuarahai. Non so se mi converrebbe andare in giro con tutti quei gioielli, fossi in loro.»

«Ma ti starebbero bene.»

«Non è il momento di prendermi per il culo. Ho avuto una nottata terribile.»

«Non ti prendo per il culo, dovresti davvero darti un tono. Non sei mica così tremendo come credi, sei solo un po'...»

«Mi confondo solo col panorama appena inizia a nevicare. E quando le persone mi guardano in faccia e vedono i miei occhi, ci manca poco che non urlino.»

Hivu sghignazzò. Non riuscì a mascherarlo, perciò si guardò intorno e cercò di aggrapparsi a qualunque cosa per cambiare discorso. «Hai visto qualcuno che ti piace tra i novellini?»

«No. In ogni caso non potrei farci molto, come già sai benissimo.»

«Puoi sempre farlo senza svestirti. Da dietro sembriamo tutti uguali.» Hivu strinse le labbra. Si era accorto di aver esagerato, ma non si faceva mai troppi problemi al riguardo.

Yssar ringhiò, a metà tra la frustrazione e la voglia di dargli uno schiaffo. «Io non sto sotto. E ancora meno con uno dei nuovi. Sto sopra, fine della storia.»

«Il giorno che scoprirai come fare, a stare sopra.» Hivu rinsaldò la presa intorno alla mano di Yssar. Lui però continuò a fissare il pavimento.

«Dai… scherzavo. Mi preoccupo solo che prima o poi dovrai fare i conti col tuo avere... speciali qualità.»

«Taci, cretino…» borbottò Yssar mentre entravano in classe. Voleva sedersi da solo, ma Hivu la strattonò appena, lasciando un paio di fusa scappare dalla sua gola. Lo convinse a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, circondò con le braccia i suoi fianchi e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla per riuscire a vedere l’insegnante.

Yssar era convinto che molti pensassero a lui e Hivu come una coppia di amanti o cose del genere, più o meno lo si pensava di tutti quelli che condividevano la stanza con degli altri studenti, ma tra loro non c’era mai stato qualcosa di quel genere.

Per lo meno, nessuno dei due sembrava essere abbastanza interessato a prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi, o aveva una bella sensazione a riguardo. Forse quello che meglio descriveva il loro rapporto era un legame fraterno.

Hivu era poco più grande di Yssar, si conoscevano da anni, e dopo nemmeno troppo tempo si era instaurato in Hivu l'istinto del fratello maggiore. Yssar non era sempre contento delle assurdità che Hivu riusciva a fare, pur di mantenere quel ruolo.

C'erano giorni, come quello, in cui a volte aveva l'impressione che il _vajorka_ si divertisse ad approfittare di essere l'unico a sapere i suoi segreti.

Hivu iniziò a masticargli un orecchio nell'attesa che la lezione cominciasse. «Sei incazzato?»

«Perché devi sempre prendermi per il culo?»

«Ma non ti prendo per il culo, è vero…»

«Hai passato tre anni...» Yssar abbassò la voce fin quasi a non farsi sentire. «A dirmi che fra le gambe ho un buco perché ci devo piantare i semi per farmelo crescere. E mi hai detto che mi si era gonfiato il petto perché avevo una malattia grave, tu sei uno stronzo.»

«Ma che ti dovevo dire? Cercavo di sdrammatizzare.»

«Beh, non ci sei riuscito. E ora stai zitto.» Yssar concluse quella surreale conversazione dandogli un colpo di coda in faccia. Non gli rivolse la parola fino alla fine della lezione, e a dirla tutta non prestò particolare attenzione nemmeno a Mastro Kovorro, nonostante un paio di volte riuscì a rispondere alle domande.

Aveva avuto un sonno agitato quella notte, ma da quando il suo corpo aveva cominciato a cambiare non riusciva più a infilarsi nel letto di Hivu quando succedeva. Non gli piaceva essere invidioso di lui.

Immaginava che fosse normale, Hivu non era solamente uno dei migliori studenti dell'accademia, ma anche uno dei più belli.

Yssar non se la cavava male nello studio, per quanto non riuscisse a competere in quanto a voti. Era furbo e sveglio, ma andava coi suoi tempi, e di solito solo quello che gli piaceva di più riusciva a motivarlo.

Mentre si dirigevano nel parco per la lezione di botanica, gli tornò vivido in mente il sogno di quella notte. Una serie di lepri bianche, tutte morte, formavano un circolo al centro di una radura. Non c'era luna in cielo, e al centro del cerchio di lepri, dove il sangue si concentrava in una pozza più densa, un orbe violaceo era immerso fino a metà.

Hivu gli picchiettò la fronte. «Ehi, non ti imbambolare. Hai dormito stanotte?»

«Più o meno. Ho fatto brutti sogni.» Yssar si sedette su una pietra, Hivu cercò di mettersi accanto a lui ma non c'era abbastanza spazio.

«Sei molto appiccicoso stamattina. Mi dai l'ansia.»

«... scusa... hai un buon odore oggi.»

«Non mi sembra. È quello di sempre.» Yssar si annusò con un gesto plateale sotto il braccio, ma non captò nessuna differenza. «Vai a sniffare qualcun altro, vai... levati. Ruffiano.» Yssar gli spinse entrambi i piedi dietro le spalle.

Mastro Byonah batté forte le mani un paio di volte per richiamare l'attenzione. Era un _kuugorka_ massiccio, eppure quando maneggiava piante o animali sembrava talmente cauto. Con movimenti calcolati, infilò una mano dentro la grande borsa e ne estrasse una manciata di quelli che sembravano oblunghi batuffoli grigiastri.

«Chi mi sa dire cosa sono questi?» chiese, cominciando a passare tra gli studenti.

Yssar si sporse, quando Byonah si avvicinò abbastanza riconobbe tre piccoli cuccioli accoccolati sulle sue grandi mani.

«Sono cuccioli di lepre?» tentò uno degli studenti.

Byonah sorrise, come se si aspettasse prima o dopo una risposta del genere. «Non nascono in questa stagione, riprovate. A chi risponderà correttamente alle mie domande darò uno di questi da accudire.»

«E poi possiamo mangiarceli?»

«No, signor Naamin. Non vorrebbe fare questo errore.»

Yssar si riscosse. La memoria di quella notte iniziava a diventare più lucida.

Gli animali del suo sogno non erano lepri, erano cernigli femmina. Tutti senza corna, come i cuccioli. Alzò la mano per rispondere, anche se una strana sensazione gli stava attanagliando lo stomaco.

Un cenno di Byonah bastò per farlo parlare. «Sono cernigli. Lagomorfi ornati, questi sono tipici delle nostre zone perché... beh sono bianchi.»

«Molto bene, signor Yssar. E cos'hanno di diverso rispetto agli altri lagomorfi?»

Yssar non aveva letto molto a riguardo, eppure ne aveva osservati molti nei boschi intorno all'accademia. Erano gli unici posti dove gli era permesso spingersi, essendo circondati da montagne che nessuno sano di mente avrebbe deciso di valicare. «Crescono fino a dimensioni notevoli e si accoppiano di notte. Le sostanze contenute nelle loro corna reagiscono alle presenze spirituali e cominciano a puzzare forte di zolfo. So anche che sono animali molto reattivi alle anime non trapassate.»

«Molto bene. Credo si sia meritato uno di questi.» Byonah gli regalò un caldo sorriso. Avvicinò le mani piene di piccoli cernigli a Yssar, e lui ne prese uno, quello che all'apparenza sembrava il più piccolo.

Byonah portò gli altri cuccioli dentro la borsa da cui li aveva presi. «Qualcuno mi può dire perché non si mangiano?»

Hivu si girò verso Yssar, gettando un'occhiata sul piccolo cerniglio fra le sue mani. «Perché la loro carne è velenosa.» rispose. Allungò un dito e accarezzò il cerniglio.

L'animale reagì appena, aprì i piccoli occhi e li richiuse subito dopo.

Yssar lo avvolse in un lembo della sciarpa. Per tutta la giornata, l'animale si lasciò manipolare e infilare in tasche e borselli, sgranocchiando pigramente il cibo che gli veniva dato. Hivu provò a prenderlo varie volte, ma il cerniglio lo mordeva.

«Non gli piaci, credo.» Yssar spezzò un gambo di sedano e l'avvicinò al muso del cucciolo. «Ti chiamo Paaki, ti va bene? Paaki.»

«Mi sa che non ti risponderà.» Hivu si avvicinò nuovamente a Yssar, finché i loro fianchi non si toccarono.

Paaki sgranocchiò avidamente il sedano, come se una strepitosa forza interiore lo animasse improvvisamente.

«Ah, questo ti piace.» Yssar gli accarezzò la testa. «Secondo te cos'è? Per me è un maschio...»

Hivu portò una mano sopra Paaki, ma la ritirò subito, appena l'animale girò la testa bruscamente. «Me lo giri? Non gli sto simpatico.»

Yssar si limitò a sollevare il sedere di Paaki, senza disturbare la sua avida sgranocchiata. Non aveva mai avuto un animale domestico, aveva sempre temuto di non essere in grado di accudirlo, ma Paaki lo guardava con una certa fiducia.

«Secondo me è femmina.» Hivu tirò fuori un grosso libro dalla borsa. Il refettorio non era un buon posto per studiare, ma a lui non sembrava dare fastidio la confusione.

«Andrai in città, questa sera?» chiese Yssar, accortosi che il suo tritato per la pipa stava finendo.

«Sì, se ti serve qualcosa scrivimelo.»

«Da fumare. E... ho letto che i cernigli mangiano carne di laspaura.»

«Non tutti. Lo fanno solo gli alfa, è più uno status sociale all'interno del loro branco, non è che ci si nutrano davvero.»

«Beh prendila, magari gli piace.»

Hivu borbottò qualcosa che somigliava tanto a un “diventerà enorme”, e si chiuse nel suo silenzio. Yssar continuò a osservare l'animaletto finché questo non finì di mangiare. Lo guardò mentre si puliva, mentre annusava la sua ciotola di avena tostata e mentre appoggiava le minuscole zampe sulle pagine del libro di Hivu.

Accostando la mano a Paaki, Yssar constatò che fossero dello stesso colore, e per una volta si sentì meno solo. Lasciò Hivu ai suoi studi, e si dedicò ai propri, mentre l'animaletto esplorava i dintorni.

La maggior parte di ciò che Yssar imparava veniva da libri che leggeva in maniera casuale e dall'osservazione diretta dei fenomeni. Non nascondeva di avere difficoltà a concentrarsi durante le lezioni, la sua soglia dell'attenzione non durava più di dieci minuti e gli insegnanti lo avevano capito.

Quando preparava gli esami, Hivu cercava di aiutarlo al meglio, ma se c'era qualcosa in cui mancava era la pazienza. Così Yssar aveva capito che avrebbe dovuto fare da sé lo sforzo più grande.

In vista dell'imminente interrogazione di massa di Mastro Hosser, si procurò una delle barchette posteggiate lungo le darsene e si diresse al centro del lago, il punto in cui si vedeva meglio il cielo stellato. Passò la notte a guardare gli astri, a studiare il moto delle lune, a seguire la scia dell'anello bianco.

Quando tornò in stanza, quasi all'alba, sul letto trovò un pacchetto di carne di laspaura e uno di tritato per la pipa. Quel giorno, almeno fino al pomeriggio, non avrebbe avuto lezione, e credeva di aver studiato fin troppo per quella giornata.

Dormì qualche ora, con sua sorpresa Paaki si accoccolò sulla sua pancia e lì restò fino a quando Yssar non decise di alzarsi. Incuriosito dal suo comportamento, Yssar cercò informazioni sui cernigli in biblioteca.

«Avevo ragione, sei un maschio.» gli disse, scorrendo il dito sulla figura del libro. La forma del muso corrispondeva, e anche quella della coda, molto più piccola di quella delle femmine.

«Qui dice che potresti diventare proprio grosso. Cerca di non crescere troppo, camera nostra non è così grande.»

«Parli da solo?» Hivu sbucò alle sue spalle. Non aveva un'ottima cera, ma Yssar non commentò. L'idea di sentirsi raccontare le sue avventure al bordello non riuscivano a interessarlo, rientravano nel genere di storie che gli ricordavano i suoi evidenti limiti.

Doveva sentirsi così un animale in gabbia.

«Parlo con lui...» indicò Paaki.

«Ah, quindi alla fine è un lui.»

Yssar annuì e tirò fuori dalla tasca il pacchetto di laspaura. «Adesso vediamo se ti piace, eh?» disse, scartando l'involucro.

Paaki squittì, e si gettò sulla carne. Il musetto candido affondò dentro uno dei tocchi scuri e la piccola mandibola iniziò a masticare frenetica. La lingua, piccola e rosa, guizzò sul musetto rotondeggiante a più riprese.

«Ysse.»

«Che?»

«Mi dispiace per ieri.»

«Fa niente. Non ho voglia di litigare, sto già abbastanza uno schifo.»

«Uno schifo, dici...»

Yssar annuì. Perfino in quel momento, quel dolore molesto lo stava disturbando. D'un tratto, un crampo ben più acuto gli mozzò il respiro, ed entro qualche istante, una sensazione inaspettata lo sorprese.

«Hivu... c'è qualcosa che non va.» mormorò, con un filo di voce. Paaki si allarmò, il musetto emerse di nuovo dalla carne e gli occhietti scuri cerchiati di azzurro puntarono Yssar.

«Cos'hai?» Hivu fece una faccia strana, le sue narici si dilatarono appena, e nonostante il moro del suo volto, Yssar giurò che stesse impallidendo.

«N-non lo so... portami in camera... ho paura.»

Hivu annuì. Chiuse in fretta il pacchetto di cibo del cerniglio, si infilò la creaturina in tasca nonostante le proteste di quest'ultima, e sollevò Yssar fra le braccia. «Sicuro di non voler andare in infermeria?»

Yssar scosse la testa, aggrappandosi alla spalla di Hivu per cercare di mantenere la calma. Prima di riuscire ad arrivare in camera, scoppiò a piangere.

Si calmò soltanto una volta che si chiusero la porta della stanza alle spalle. Hivu lo adagiò sul letto, senza dire una sola parola. Senza che Yssar fosse più specifico, la mano del _vajorka_ nero si posò sul basso ventre di quello bianco.

«Yssar... devo dirti una cosa.» cominciò, strofinando piano il palmo sulla sua pancia.

Yssar contrasse il volto in una smorfia, quella sensazione insolita si ripresentò, e stavolta riuscì distintamente a capire. «Hivu, mi sta uscendo qualcosa da dentro...»

«Sì, tesoro, è sangue... va tutto bene, non stai morendo. Cazzo... dovrebbe esserci tua madre qui... io non sono capace di affrontare questo argomento.»

«Hivu, fallo e basta. Mia madre è morta, non penso che potrà spiegarmi un bel cazzo.»

Hivu annuì, sedendosi accanto a lui. «Beh, ecco... la tua... il tuo buco... non è un buco. È più tipo... una grotta.»

«Una... grotta. E cosa c'è in questa grotta?»

«La grotta delle femmine.»

«Si chiama vagina.»

«Sì, ecco... e quella.. dentro... ha un... utero. Ogni tanto sanguina, e quando inizia a farlo significa che potresti restare incinta.»

Yssar si sollevò a sedere di botto. Non capì come quella notizia lo facesse sentire, aveva sempre saputo che il suo corpo non era affatto quello di un maschio, eppure non aveva mai voluto indagare. Aveva sempre distinto bene ciò che apprendeva durante le lezioni di biologia da quello che riguardava la propria persona.

Adesso doveva fare i conti con una diversità che, se fino a quel momento era riuscito a nascondere con difficoltà, adesso era troppo palese perfino a se stesso.

«Puoi... lasciarmi solo?»

«Perché? Ho detto qualcosa che non va?»

«No... voglio restare solo.» ribadì Yssar, fermo. Recuperò Paaki dalla tasca di Hivu, e lo avvicinò alla propria guancia. Il cerniglio aveva ancora il muso sporco di sangue, il naso si muoveva frenetico, e la piccola lingua guizzò sulle dita di Yssar.

Hivu sospirò, alzandosi. Accarezzò una guancia di Yssar.

«Andrà tutto bene. Ci sono io.»

Uscì, senza dire altro. Solo quando uscì, Yssar si lasciò andare in un pianto incontrollato.


	2. I Rossi di Vandorr

Yssar non avrebbe dimenticato quel compleanno.

Aspettò qualche secondo, dopo aver aperto gli occhi; la stanza ancora buia, il cinguettare dei pettirossi che spezzava il materno silenzio del mattino. Si sforzò di vestirsi e spazzolarsi i capelli, il corpo ancora appesantito dal sonno.

Accese la pipa, controllò che Paaki avesse cibo e acqua nella sua gabbietta e uscì, solita macchia completamente bianca nel viavai di _lenjorka_ neri o grigi che già si muovevano lungo le darsene e le pedane.

Nel refettorio, il tavolo dove Yssar e Hivu si sedevano abitualmente era già occupato dal resto dei loro amici. Alcuni tirarono subito fuori i loro regali, Bakkah aveva portato una torta un po' distrutta ricoperta di mirtilli, fatta da lui. Era sempre squattrinato, chissà dove aveva trovato i soldi per comprare gli ingredienti.

Il sapore era molto buono, però la torta era piccola, e le fette risultarono minuscole. Yssar scartò i pacchetti, erano regali modesti, ma li apprezzò: una bussola, un libro sul legno, un coleottero dal grande corno biforcuto catturato in una stilla d'ambra, una pettorina che Paaki avrebbe potuto indossare una volta cresciuto, un nuovo set da pipa.

Hivu non aveva portato nessun pacchetto. Sembrava assente, mangiò la sua fetta distratto, e non parlò quasi.

Aveva le occhiaie e sembrava piuttosto stanco, ma Yssar non gli chiese nulla. Lo vedeva uscire spesso la sera, e tornare molto tardi. Ogni volta aveva addosso un profumo diverso.

Yssar lo invidiava molto. Avrebbe voluto passare un compleanno in città, andare al bordello con gli amici, non avere segreti e non correre pericoli. Forse prima o poi avrebbe detto ai suoi compagni della sua diversità, ma temeva che se non l'avessero accettato, la vita sarebbe diventata molto più dura all'Accademia.

Finita la colazione, ognuno del gruppo si separò per andare a lezione.

«Ma... che ha Hivu?» Rakun si affiancò a Yssar, nascondendosi appena la faccia dietro uno dei libri. «Non è strano, da un po'?»

Yssar si morse appena le labbra. «Sì, ma non ho voglia di sapere che cazzo ha.» disse, e imboccò le scalette di legno che portavano all'aula studio principale.

«C'è aria pesante nei dormitori, i responsabili hanno fregato qualche damigiana di grappa di luna dalla sala riunioni degli insegnanti. Alcuni se ne fanno passare un po' in cambio di favori, ma non so se rischierei, i sorveglianti sanno essere perversi con le loro richieste.»

«Per un po' di grappa, poi.» Yssar incrociò lo sguardo sfuggente di Rakun. Ogni tanto pescavano insieme, nel punto del lago dove l'acqua era più profonda. Era un tipo di poche parole, ma con Yssar sembrava esserci sintonia.

«È soffocante non poter mai uscire. Vorrei poterlo fare, almeno oggi...»

«Perché non puoi?»

«Per non farmi finire ammazzato da qualche pazzo fanatico... ma cazzo succede là?» Yssar si ritrovò bloccato dai ragazzi davanti a lui. La fila non scorreva, imbottigliando così tutti gli altri sulle scale. Qualcuno stava urlando sulla cima delle scale, oltre la porta.

Yssar si fece largo a fatica, fino ad arrivare all'ultimo gradino. Dentro l'ampia sala, su una porzione di pavimento, varie macchioline nerastre formavano una scia che conduceva dritta a un _vajorka_ accasciato a terra, il naso spaccato.

Un altro individuo lo sovrastava, spingendogli una mano sulla testa per costringerlo a restare prono. Altri _vajorka_ mai visti minacciavano gli studenti con il solo sguardo..

Yssar restò seminascosto dallo stipite della porta. «Ma questi chi cazzo sono?»

Uno degli studenti più grandi scosse la testa, mentre tendeva il braccio per contenere i più giovani dietro di sé. «Gedzun li ha ripresi perché non indossavano la divisa dell'Accademia. Il tipo lo ha mandato a cagare, Maen si è messo in mezzo ed è scoppiata la rissa.»

«Ma chiamate qualcuno, no? Che ci facciamo impalati qui?»

«Gedz ci è già andato.»

Yssar osservò quel manipolo di disgraziati mai visti in precedenza. Non più di una ventina, tutti dalla pelle argentata o di un grigio pallido, tutti con pitture rosse sul volto e leggere armature d'osso che coprivano appena quello che c'era da coprire al grande pubblico.

Il ragazzo a cavalcioni del povero Maen-naso-rotto gli assestò un altro bel ceffone, il suono attirò l'attenzione di Yssar, come il rumore di un osso che si spezza.

In quel momento, l'energumeno sollevò lo sguardo e lo incrociò con quello di Yssar. Aveva gli occhi arancioni, feroci e intensi. I suoi tratti spigolosi si sposavano a varie cicatrici che formavano disegni disturbati su buona parte del corpo. La folta cresta centrale di capelli corvini, rasati ai lati, sembrava una criniera da cui spuntavano grosse orecchie dal pelo densamente nero, tutte mangiate sui bordi, e una moltitudine di piccoli denti di animali, piccole perle di legno pitturato e frammenti di ossa appuntiti. Il suono che facevano sbattendo insieme ricordava quello dei sonagli di un serpente.

Le pitture rosse sulla sua faccia si estendevano sul resto del corpo, a differenza degli altri che ne avevano cenni molto meno invadenti. Yssar capì che in qualche modo era lui a dettare le regole in mezzo a quella gentaglia.

Un suono netto e ripetitivo, molto forte, richiamò l'attenzione di tutti.

Il decano Dorsgen, nella sua imponente statura fasciata dalla tunica verde, stava scendendo una rampa di scale, battendo il grande bastone d'argento sui gradini. Zoppicava, la grossa coda grigia a macchie nere lo bilanciava a fatica, la mano dagli artigli curati si aggrappava salda al corrimano.

Esordì infine dall'arco in fondo alla sala, con un roboante ruggito.

«Signori.» chiamò, fermo. Il suo sguardo verde e penetrante vagò, soffermandosi su ognuno degli studenti e ognuno degli ospiti.

«Signori, lasciate che vi presenti gli allievi dell'Accademia Soshat, di Vandorr. A seguito di un orribile incendio doloso, il cui responsabile sarà trovato e debitamente punito, ospiteremo noi parte dei suoi studenti, così come faranno altre scuole. Tuttavia, per quanto la nostra Accademia sia famosa per l'ospitalità e la capacità di far sentire tutti a casa propria, non tollero in alcuna maniera la violenza gratuita. Mi rivolgo specialmente a lei, signor Shen Kupao.»

Il decano si voltò verso il ragazzo crestato. Si avvicinò con passi calcolati, si chinò a terra e con un dito raccolse alcune macchioline di sangue. «Posso sapere cosa è successo qui?»

Shen si era ormai alzato, un suo sguardo verso i degni compari bastò per capire che nessuno di loro avrebbe parlato. Maen-naso-rotto si sollevò lentamente, tenendosi la parte lesa.

Calò un silenzio gelido e pesante, gli sguardi elettrici degli studenti di Vandorr saettavano per l'aula, come rapaci che cercano una carogna.

Maen sputò un grumo di sangue. «Io e Gedzun abbiamo detto ai nuovi studenti che non si può girare dentro le mura senza la divisa, signore. Kupao ha sputato addosso a Gedzun, a quel punto lui è venuto da lei e io ho insultato la madre di Kupao, signore. A quel punto abbiamo avuto delle... difficoltà.»

«E come mai ha il naso rotto, signor Maen?» il decano non nascose una certa insofferenza nel tono della sua voce. Forse si stava pentendo di aver scelto di fare quel mestiere, nella sua vita.

Il ferito continuò a tamponarsi il naso, imbrattando ulteriormente la divisa. «Mi ha detto che ho la faccia da checca, e che con il naso rotto magari sembravo più uomo, oppure una... una checca più interessante.»

«Adesso basta. Signor Kupao, lei e i suoi compagni verrete nel mio ufficio immediatamente, prenderò seri provvedimenti al riguardo. Non sperate che ci vada leggero, e se sento di nuovo questo tipo di linguaggio qua dentro vi farò fare un bel corso intensivo di conversazione formale. Legati alla sedia. E lei, signor Maen...»

Il preside strinse con una solida stretta la spalla di Maen, senza alcuna aria di rassicurazione. «Le battute sulle madri se le risparmi, dato che è grazie alla sua se lei è qui. Vada in infermeria.»

Maen sbiancò, annuì e senza guardare in faccia nessuno si affrettò verso l'ospedale dell'Accademia.

Yssar si girò verso Rakun, cercando di spezzare il disagio che quegli occhi inquieti gli avevano lasciato dentro. I dolci occhi dell'amico, chiari e languidi, lo calmarono quanto bastò per smuoverlo ad andare verso l'aula. Avrebbe voluto fumare ma non era una buona idea farlo con i professori in giro, e dopo che il decano si era infuriato.

Quando raggiunse il suo banco nell'aula del Fuoco Sacro, si rese conto che gli tremavano le mani. Estrasse e ritrasse gli artigli per un po', sperando di vanificare la tensione che non lo aveva lasciato del tutto.

Quel tipo era uno che aveva ammazzato della gente, se lo sentiva. Cercò di distrarsi compilando il suo calendario delle lezioni invernali. Aveva scelto il suo percorso di formazione solo tre anni prima, ma sapeva che per diventare un Viaggiatore Dimensionale sarebbe stato molto lungo. Non era semplice riuscire a comunicare coi morti o con chi abitava altri piani esistenziali, ma i suoi insegnanti gli avevano assicurato che aveva tutto il potenziale per farlo.

Non poteva dire lo stesso sulla sua forza fisica, l'unica arma che aveva imparato a usare con una certa maestria era la frusta. C'era chi faceva molte battute al riguardo.

Quasi ogni giorno, finite le lezioni, Yssar si guadagnava qualche soldo aiutando Mastro Hosser a pulire gli strumenti di astronomia, calibrare bilance o sistemare le aule per le lezioni del giorno dopo.

Era bravo con i lavori manuali e di precisione, a riparare gli oggetti rotti e organizzare gli spazi, ma soprattutto adorava costruire piccoli oggetti con i materiali che trovava nei boschi tutt'attorno.

A volte Hivu riusciva a vendere qualcuno dei suoi manufatti al mercato della città. Non c'era molto in cui Yssar potesse spendere i soldi che guadagnava, perciò riusciva a risparmiarne parecchi, sperando che un giorno gli sarebbero serviti a farsi una vita fuori dall'Accademia.

Avrebbe desiderato vedere il mercato della capitale, un giorno, ma gli insegnanti gli avevano detto che a causa del suo albinismo, per lui non era sicuro uscire, soprattutto andare in città.

La monotonia della sua vita era una clausura da cui poteva scappare solo imparando a distaccare la propria anima dal corpo. A volte si chiedeva se sarebbe mai cambiato qualcosa nella sua vita, anche se avesse imparato a farlo.

Non riuscì a concentrarsi molto durante la lezione, trascorse tutto il tempo a disegnare piccoli cernigli sul lato del quaderno.

Il sole tramontò tardi, dietro le cime delle conifere che circondavano il lago. Le lanterne si accesero lungo i moli e le torri di vedetta, per l'aria si sparse un invitante aroma di carne arrosto. Nelle cucine c'era già fermento, tra i cuochi e gli studenti assegnati alla mensa.

Appena arrivò in camera, Yssar corse a guardare Paaki nella sua gabbietta.

Lo nutrì con alcune nocciole e un lungo gambo di sedano. Per quanto piccolo, il cerniglio mangiava almeno sette o anche otto volte al giorno, nel giro di una settimana era quasi raddoppiato di peso. Presto, Yssar avrebbe dovuto allargargli la gabbia, non poteva ancora portarlo al guinzaglio.

Hivu e Paaki non andavano molto d'accordo, perciò Yssar lasciava girare l'animaletto per la stanza solo quando Hivu non c'era. La camera era divisa quasi perfettamente a metà, si poteva riconoscere quale parte fosse di chi anche solo dal livello di ordine.

Hivu era quasi maniacale, ogni più piccola insignificante cianfrusaglia aveva il suo posto, e lì doveva stare. I suoi libri erano in ordine di materia, genere o nome a seconda dello scaffale, i suoi attrezzi etichettati con nome e utilizzo.

Yssar odiava mettere a posto, per questo gli scaffali della sua libreria erano stracolmi senza la minima cura, invasi da buona parte di oggetti estranei ai libri o ai quaderni. Vestiti, strumenti, disegni scarabocchiati o interi album si incastravano nei pertugi fra una scatola misteriosa e contenitori così pieni che non si riuscivano a chiudere.

Hivu rientrò poco dopo. Continuava a essere assente, come quella mattina.

«Domani andrai in città?» Yssar prese a giocherellare con una sfera di quarzo. Non ricordava di averla, era sempre contento di riscoprire oggetti dimenticati.

Hivu annuì e si cambiò la divisa. Ne avevano di bianche, rosse o nere. Quelle azzurre erano solo per i professori, quella verde del decano.

A Yssar piaceva quella rossa, ma era inquietante come i suoi occhi sembrassero ancor più sanguigni quando la indossava, perciò optava sempre per quella bianca. Tirò fuori la pipa e le erbe aromatiche, sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto un po' prima che Hivu finisse di sistemare.

Lo sentì chiedere: «Devo portarti qualcosa dalla città?»

«Ci penserò. Dell'altro fumo, di sicuro... il resto te lo dico dopo, se mi viene in mente.»

Qualcuno bussò forte alla porta. Hivu si voltò verso Yssar, come se dovesse sapere chi diavolo fosse.

Altri colpi insistenti.

Quando Hivu aprì, Yssar sgranò gli occhi. Shen Kupao si stagliava contro il rettangolo dell'entrata, bello fiero per motivi che sapeva solo lui. Si era tolto l'armatura d'osso, portava la divisa dell'accademia, quella rossa. Aveva vari bagagli ai piedi.

Hivu restò impalato per un momento. Si illuminò all'improvviso. «Tu sei...»

«Shen. E tu sei il mio tutor, no? Hivu Lamtak?»

«Ehm, già... tutor?»

«Stamattina c'è stato un incidente. Il decano ha deciso che io e i miei amici dobbiamo stare meno per i fatti nostri, quindi... insomma, tu sei la mia cazzo di tata in questo schifo di posto. Evviva, eh?»

Hivu si guardò intorno spaesato. «Ma sei sicuro? Dev'esserci un erro-... ehi!»

Shen lo ignorò e si diresse a passo sicuro in direzione del letto a castello. Un tempo ce n'erano due, ma Hivu e Yssar se n'erano liberati per fare spazio a una libreria in più.

«Tu, levati dal cazzo.» sbottò Shen, guardando fisso Yssar.

Lui drizzò le orecchie, e stavolta ricambiò quello sguardo aggressivo, nella maniera più sicura che gli riuscì. «Cos'è che devo fare io?» sibilò, assicurandosi che lui sentisse ogni lettera.

«Ti ho detto di levarti dal cazzo, piccolo frocio candeggiato.»

«No.» Yssar prese una lunga boccata dalla pipa. Non era proprio la prima volta che aveva a che fare con degli atti di bullismo, ma era il primo caso in cui invadevano il suo spazio privato con una tale faccia tosta.

Non riuscì a dire o fare molto altro, Shen lo afferrò per una caviglia e lo scaraventò per terra.

Yssar ruggì dalla sorpresa, mentre finiva sul pavimento.

«Brutto figlio di puttana!» urlò, istigato dal dolore che esplose non appena il suo coccige toccò il pavimento.

Shen lo ignorò. Si accomodò sul letto come se fosse sempre stato suo. «Portami la mia roba e non mi rompere i coglioni. Dalle mie parti a quelli come te lo sbattiamo nel culo fin dal primo giorno.»

Yssar si sollevò in piedi, Hivu gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla ma lui la spostò malamente. «Ti conviene levarti da lì, o giuro che ti strappo il cazzo con una tenaglia.»

Un altro ruggito, stavolta basso e lugubre, si liberò dalla sua gola. Shen puntò gli occhi furiosi, su di lui.

Per un attimo, la tensione salì alle stelle, ma non accadde nulla. Shen, dopo un primo momento dove pareva del tutto intenzionato a pestarlo a sangue, aveva lasciato trapelare una scintilla di incertezza nello sguardo.

Hivu approfittò di quell'attimo di smarrimento e si posizionò fra di loro. «Se devo farti da tutor, è meglio che ti dai subito una calmata. Comunque non esiste che resti in stanza con noi, andrò a discutere col decano per questo. Adesso andiamo a mangiare, ti conviene venire con noi perché non ci resti qui da solo.»

D'impatto, Hivu sembrava sicuro di sé, ma Yssar notò subito la sua coda tremare. A discapito della stazza, Hivu non era capace di gestire uno scontro fisico, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario. Da aspirante botanico e biologo, ripudiava la violenza contro chiunque, o così faceva credere.

Yssar gli tirò appena la coda, prima di uscire sul pontile. Hivu lo seguì, e contro ogni più grigia previsione, Shen si unì a loro, restando di qualche passo indietro. Li stava osservando, torvo.

Yssar avvicinò la testa a Hivu, tentando di raggiungere il suo orecchio. «E se il decano non gli cambiasse stanza? Come facciamo?»

Hivu si sistemò il colletto della tunica. «Non si può ragionare con uno come lui. L'accademia Soshat è famosa per addestrare guerrieri e protettori, poi li mandano per tutto lo stato a fare quel che devono. Quelle pitture rosse sul corpo indicano che ha ucciso, e a giudicare da quante ne ha, deve averlo fatto molte volte. Non capisco perché li abbiano mandati qui...»

«La loro scuola è andata a fuoco, hanno detto.»

Hivu accettò la risposta senza esserne troppo persuaso. Era preoccupato, ma Yssar non riusciva a capire davvero cosa gli girasse in mente.

Calò il silenzio, mentre raggiungevano una delle decine di barchette che li avrebbe portati sulla riva. La sera i pontili erano sempre molto pieni, quando si trattava di raggiungere la mensa, ma qualcuno saltava l'ingorgo prendendo la via dell'acqua.

Non lo facevano in molti, perché di notte avevano timore di navigare, anche se il lago era calmo.

Yssar si sedette all'estremo della barca, non voleva rimanere troppo vicino a Shen. Hivu si accomodò al centro e prese i remi. Shen però rimase in piedi sul molo, senza accennare a muoversi.

Stava fissando Yssar come se stesse osservando una preda. Si rabbuiò tutto d'un tratto, indicandolo.

«TU SEI UNA FEMM-»

Non finì di gridare, qualunque cosa stesse gridando.

Hivu fu molto rapido. Col remo destro, lo colpì in piena faccia. Impossibile nascondere l'agghiacciante suono del legno contro il volto di Shen, accompagnato subito dopo dal suono di quest'ultimo che cadeva in acqua.

Yssar si lasciò andare al singulto di una risata. Qualche attimo dopo, Shen riemerse dall'acqua e si aggrappò con entrambe le mani al bordo della barca, il volto terreo.

Hivu gli piantò gli artigli sui dorsi, i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Quello di Shen sanguinava.

«Io non so come tu l'abbia capito.» la voce di Hivu era bassa, tesa. Mormorò ogni parola caricandola di minaccia, un ringhio mal trattenuto covava nella sua gola.

«Ma so avvelenare una persona in più di trenta modi diversi, senza che se ne accorga. Quindi ora sali, vieni con noi... e non dirai mai, a nessuno, quello che stavi dicendo poco fa.»

Hivu mostrò i denti, i suoi artigli erano affondati nelle mani di Shen al punto che stille di sangue nero stavano formandosi sui margini delle ferite.

Shen non sembrava far caso né al sangue che scendeva dalle sue narici, né al dolore che Hivu gli stava procurando. Entrambi mantennero un contatto visivo caustico.

«Li conosco quelli come voi. Dai pugni sapete difendervi, dalla cantarella no.»

Hivu ritrasse gli artigli, ma non lo aiutò a salire in barca. Lo guardò a malapena scavalcare il bordo e mettersi a sedere, fradicio e ammaccato, davanti a lui, poi cominciò a remare.

L'atmosfera al refettorio era pesante, i nuovi si erano accaparrati il tavolo accanto al camino e gli altri studenti scoccavano occhiate dardeggianti verso di loro. Shen fece per dirigersi verso il suo gruppo, ma Hivu si piazzò davanti a lui.

«Ricorda che se dirai qualcosa in giro lo saprò in fretta.»

«Non dirò un cazzo di niente. E non perché mi fa paura il tuo veleno da codardo.» Shen si voltò verso Yssar. Lo squadrò, imperturbabile.

Si avvicinò e inspirò a fondo il suo odore, mostrando i denti in un ghigno. «Qui dentro devono essere tutti piuttosto stupidi per non averlo capito, frocetto. Si sta avvicinando il tuo periodo fertile, e il tuo odore è piuttosto forte...»

Yssar non si era minimamente accorto di nulla. Non dubitò che Shen avesse ragione, e negli ultimi giorni anche Hivu gli aveva detto che il suo odore stava cambiando.

«Dovresti tenere d'occhio il tuo ragazzo... tutor... o qui le cose prenderanno in fretta una piega indesiderata.»

Hivu tirò indietro le orecchie. Respirò a lungo, richiamando a sé la calma. «Non è il mio ragazzo. Ma non permetterò che succeda.»

Shen rise. «Ah no? Interessante.»

Il _vajorka_ se ne andò al tavolo con i suoi compagni. Solo allora, Hivu abbassò la guardia che aveva tenuto fino ad allora. Le gambe di Yssar tremarono, si lasciò cadere seduto su una delle panche.

Hivu l'accostò. Trascorse qualche attimo di silenzio.

«Ti prendo da mangiare.»

«Come si copre l'odore?»

Hivu scosse la testa. «Non lo so, il periodo fertile dura qualche giorno, forse dovresti darti malato.»

«Già, forse dovrei, per stavolta. Finché non sappiamo cosa fare al riguardo.»

Hivu annuì. La sua mano calda affondò nella chioma bianca di Yssar, gli artigli grattarono le orecchie altrettanto candide. «Dovremmo dirlo al decano?»

«Beh, lui non ha mai detto che non posso dire agli altri di me. Ma ho paura che non mi accetterebbero, se lo sapessero, e che forse verrei isolato.»

Hivu ritrasse la mano. Si alzò e si diresse al tavolo da cui tutti prendevano del cibo, Yssar riuscì a notare quanto gli tremasse la coda mentre camminava fra i tavoli e salutava distratto gli altri ragazzi.

Yssar dormiva ormai da un paio d'ore quando un sordo bussare turbò il suo sonno.

Non ricordava il momento in cui si era addormentato, ma era nel letto di Hivu. Paaki dormiva tra le sue braccia, le zampe anteriori distese davanti a sé.

Bussarono di nuovo.

«Chi è?»

«Apri.»

Era Shen.

Yssar accarezzò Paaki, nervoso. Lo portò in braccio con sé fino alla porta, e aprì piano. «Cosa vuoi?»

«Fammi entrare. Il decano ha detto che devo restare qui con voi.» Shen si appoggiò contro la ringhiera dietro di sé. «Hivu gli ha detto che so del tuo segreto. E che tu non vuoi si sappia in giro.»

«E Hivu dov'è?»

«Torna domani, è andato in città a cercare gli ingredienti per coprire il tuo odore. E forse è andato anche in qualche bordello.»

Yssar sussultò. Lo sospettava, anche se non lo aveva mai detto ad alta voce, né lo aveva mai chiesto a Hivu. Ma ora si chiedeva perché il pensiero gli desse così fastidio.

Non era geloso, se avesse potuto uscire di lì lo avrebbe fatto anche lui. La piena consapevolezza di non poterlo fare, di non poter fare nulla di consentito all'interno dell'accademia, lo faceva diventare matto. Eppure doveva accettarlo.

«Non ti lascerò prendere il mio letto.»

«Ma non farmi ridere. Ti sei visto? Non riusciresti a farcela in uno scontro con me, e lo sai.»

«Chi cazzo credi di essere per venire qui e fare quello che ti pare?»

Shen premette contro la porta. «Io sono io. E non sono abituato a chiedere. Quello che voglio l'ho sempre dovuto ottenere con le mie forze, frocetto.»

Yssar ringhiò. Portò la mano sopra Paaki, non voleva che gli succedesse qualcosa. Lui tutto sommato se la stava dormendo, ignaro della tensione tutta intorno.

«Devi aver vissuto davvero di merda, allora.»

«Ho solo imparato come funziona il mondo. Forse non te ne sei reso conto, principino, ma fuori da questo posto non c'è il paradiso.»

Yssar annuì. Forse poteva dirgli che lo sapeva bene, che se avesse provato a uscire da lì sarebbe bastato poco prima che lo prendessero, o prima che qualcuno morisse per il solo fatto di essere connesso a lui.

Sua madre era morta e suo padre aveva dovuto fingere di aver perso sua figlia. Erano due anni che non lo vedeva, si scambiavano solo molte lettere in cui Yssar era più formale che con i suoi stessi professori.

«Capisco.» tagliò corto, lasciandolo entrare.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, lentamente. Paaki si svegliò, Yssar gli avvicinò una manciata di semi e lo guardò mangiare.

Shen salì sul suo letto senza degnarlo di altra attenzione, senza nemmeno dargli la buonanotte, ma Yssar non si aspettava nulla di meglio.

«Che cos'è quella bestia?» sbottò Shen.

«Un lagomorfo ornato. Se provi a mangiartelo muori avvelenato, quindi non provarci.» Yssar rinchiuse Paaki nella gabbia insieme al cibo. Si sentì gli occhi di Shen addosso finché non tornò nel letto di Hivu. Passò la notte a macinare una buona maniera per farla pagare a Shen.

Poco prima dell'alba, Yssar salì sul proprio letto. Si rannicchiò in un angolo fra il muro e il corpo di Shen, appoggiò i piedi contro la sua schiena, e facendo leva contro il muro spinse più forte che poté con le gambe.

Shen era molto pesante, nonostante la corporatura atletica ma di certo non massiccia. Quando cadde giù, il tonfo fu tale che Yssar temette di aver rotto il pavimento.

«Razza di figlio di puttana!» dalla voce incrinata, Shen sembrava essersi fatto molto male.

Yssar si sporse per guardarlo. Non gli importava di averlo ferito, lui non c'era andato piano il giorno prima, quando lo aveva trascinato giù dal letto.

Non seppe come, ma appena i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Shen, il _vajorka_ parve immobilizzarsi. Era a terra, su un lato. Digrignava i denti per qualcosa che gli faceva male, ma poco a poco si sollevò a sedere, infine in piedi.

Fissava il pavimento.

Yssar soffiò, sporgendosi dal bordo del letto. «Nemmeno qui dentro è il paradiso, coglione.»

Shen sbottò in una risata sommessa. «Allora le hai le palle.»

«No, non le ho. E se credi che solo per questo non sarò ostile con te, avrai delle brutte sorprese.»

«Qui dentro mi sembrate tutti troppo deboli. Mi fa schifo questo posto.»

«Non è affar mio se ti fa schifo. Non so come sei abituato, non so quante persone hai ucciso. E non mi importa.»

Shen risalì la scaletta. Si sedette davanti a lui, sul letto. «Voglio stare qui.»

«Perché? Ti facciamo portare un altro letto, non ti cambierà niente.»

Shen scosse la testa. «Sono obbligato a vestirmi da cretino, a mangiare quella roba strana e puzzolente che voi chiamate cibo, a vivere sopra un lago congelato, a uscire al freddo, a stare lontano dalla mia famiglia, dalla mia ragazza, dalla mia città... almeno vorrei dormire in un letto che mi piace.»

Yssar non credeva che per uno come lui fosse difficile adattarsi. Forse perché lì era normale perdersi nel silenzio dell'acqua, delle montagne, della neve. A tratti, lo preferiva.

«D'accordo. Ma mi devi un favore. Tu non lo faresti, per me.»

«Non puoi saperlo.»

«Non hai dimostrato niente di positivo da quando sei qui. Quindi non mi aspetto niente di positivo da te.» Yssar scese dal letto, si infilò la tunica e prese la gabbia di Paaki. Uscì dalla camera senza salutare il nuovo indesiderato compagno di stanza.

Tornò in camera solo al mattino, dopo aver vagato per ore intorno al lago, nei boschi carichi di piccoli suoni. Il freddo l'aveva sempre aiutato a pensare in modo chiaro, incontaminato.

Shen era sveglio. Si guardarono.

«Hivu tornerà.»

Shen annuì, gli ossicini e le perle di legno sulla sua testa tintinnarono.

«Non puoi fare quello che ti pare, se vuoi rimanere qui.»

«Sono obbligato a restarci. Tornerei a Vandorr di corsa, se potessi.»

Yssar si stese sul letto di Hivu, gli occhi chiusi non appena la sua schiena aderì al materasso. L'odore dell'amico, impregnato ovunque nelle coperte, lo aiutò a calmarsi. «Ti sentirai a casa, prima o poi. Ma non puoi fare la testa di cazzo con tutti, qui non funziona così. Qui non uccidiamo nessuno, non ci picchiamo per la più piccola cazzata.»

«Forse dovreste. Fuori da qui non è tutto così tranquillo, te l'ho detto.»

«Beh, non mi interessa. Non potrò mai vedere com'è fuori di qui, non credo mi tornerà utile sapere come si picchia qualcuno, anche se tu, beh... tu metteresti alla prova la sacra Vluna.»

«Non sei in prigione, prima o poi dovrai uscire.»

«Non capiresti. Davvero non capiresti.» Yssar si lasciò andare in una risata amara. Era difficile comunicare con qualcuno dalla visione del mondo talmente statica.

Non percepì, dentro di sé, la rabbia montante che si presentava ogni volta che discuteva con qualcuno. Non voleva affatto far capire quanto soffrisse, non a uno come lui.

«Dovresti uscire.»

«Se esco, morirò.» Yssar sbadigliò, ormai la testa era vuota, poco a poco riuscì a raggiungere il dormiveglia.

«Perché morirai?» si sentì chiedere.

Rispose, ma non ricordò cosa disse. Non lo fece in piena coscienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lenjorka = appellativo generico usato per tutti gli shaorka dalle sembianze feline.
> 
> * vajorka = appellativo con cui ci si rivolge a tutti gli shaorka dalle sembianze di pantere.
> 
> * shaorka = tutti coloro che fanno parte del popolo di origine mutaforma.


	3. Cala il gelo

L'inverno si manifestò nella sua piena forma, infine.

Graduale, la neve cominciò a diventare sempre più insistente, il vento una furia minacciosa che gridava fuori dai dormitori e dalle torri. Le cime degli alberi si piegavano sotto quella forza inarrestabile, stremate, e dai rami cadeva ancor più neve, col rischio che qualche povera creatura sventurata ci finisse sepolta sotto.

Il lago era ormai coperto da uno strato di ghiaccio così spesso che nessuno si faceva problemi a camminarci sopra. Quelli di Vandorr, a dire la verità, di difficoltà ne avevamo eccome con quel tipo di tempo.

Yssar si era più volte chiesto per quale folle motivo avessero accettato di farsi trasferire lì, se nessuno di loro era abituato al freddo. Anche i loro fisici non rendevano facile adattarsi, erano completamente privi di cuscini di adipe, e la pelliccia non era folta o spessa quanto bastava per non far penetrare il gelo.

Yssar aveva osservato con attenzione la loro forma animale. Rapida, snella, sinuosa.

Era quasi il contrario di quella dei _vajorka_ di Dasqmaratzia, tutti piuttosto pingui per via del pelo spesso e isolante.

Da un paio di quinquimane, i Mastri avevano preparato un programma apposta per i loro ospiti. Ben poche lezioni regolari li vedevano prendere parte alla classe insieme agli studenti dell'accademia, ma sembrava che l'atteggiamento ostile dei rossi si fosse raffreddato, a giudicare dal grado di convivenza nelle aree comuni.

Shen si svegliò ben prima dell'alba. Yssar lo sentì ruminare qualche bestemmia, mentre si vestiva con gli indumenti pesanti che erano stati forniti a lui e a tutti i suoi compagni.

Hivu sghignazzò, cercando di soffocarsi col cuscino.

«Che cazzo hai da ridere? Non è così bello rischiare l'ipotermia.» Shen balzò giù dal letto, agile. Paaki si allarmò, svegliandosi di colpo e lanciando un verso a metà fra un bramito e uno squittio. Ormai, la gabbia era diventata fuori questione, il cerniglio sembrava un cane di taglia quasi media. Due piccole punte coriacee gli spuntavano sul capo in un principio di corna.

«Non rompere, arrosto che salta.» Shen gli infilò un dito nella pelliccia, pungolandogli il fianco, ma Paaki si limitò a fissarlo con uno dei grandi occhi vitrei.

«Ti ho già detto che non puoi mangiarlo.» Yssar cercò di spostare Hivu, ma alla fine optò per scavalcarlo. Lui gli prese la coda e la scosse, nel tentativo di farlo restare steso accanto a sé.

«Ma dove vai?» si lamentò.

«Ho fame, voglio fare colazione.»

«Ma fuori è ancora buio.»

Yssar indossò il corsetto, e quando riuscì a nascondere con efficacia le rotondità del suo petto – in continua espansione, da quanto sembrava – indossò la tunica e il tabarro. Degnò di una sola, distratta occhiata la finestra e ciò che mostrava dell'esterno. «Sì, è presto. Ma Shen ha detto a Gankor che potevo chiedergli di tenermi da parte qualcosa.»

Hivu sembrò mettersi sulla difensiva, si sollevò a sedere e non nascose la sua sorpresa. «Chi cazzo è Gankor?» sputò quel nome come fosse qualcosa di disgustoso.

Shen lo guardò truce, mentre finiva di allacciarsi gli stivali. «Il mio fratello di lama. Si è messo a lavorare nelle cucine, come hanno fatto anche gli altri. Sembra che a non molti degli studenti di qui piaccia stare in quel posto.»

«In parte è perché molti hanno paura di farsi male alle mani.» Hivu ruzzolò fuori dal letto, ormai doveva aver deciso che non avesse senso restarci, con gli altri già svegli.

Shen entrò in bagno e si diresse subito al catino, sciacquandosi la faccia più volte. Aprì la grande madreperla in cui teneva la sua tintura e cominciò a spalmarsi la sua terra rossa in faccia. Dal momento che non avrebbe tolto i vestiti, evitò di metterla sul resto del corpo.

«Shen?» Yssar, dietro di lui, lo guardava assorto. Quel rituale lo affascinava, e ogni volta lo sorprendeva come Shen fosse meticoloso nel crearsi complicati disegni sul volto.

Il _vajorka_ guardò Yssar dallo specchio. «Che c'è?»

«Dopo le lezioni voglio farti vedere una cosa.» annunciò Yssar. Non era ancora del tutto convinto che Shen potesse diventare suo amico, ma era diventato meno spiacevole, negli ultimi giorni. Andare d'accordo era un'operazione in cui tutti dovevano sforzarsi di fare la propria parte. Magari, se gli avesse dimostrato che Dasqmaratzia non era solo neve e abeti, Shen si sarebbe sentito meno fuori posto.

«E dobbiamo uscire per vederla, scommetto.» replicò lui, lavandosi la tintura dalle mani.

Yssar annuì, ma sapeva che Shen non avrebbe detto di no. Per ragioni che gli sfuggivano, Shen aveva l'aria di essere interessato a ciò che aveva da dirgli o mostrargli.

«D'accordo. Andiamo.»

Hivu li guardò uscire mentre era ancora intento a vestirsi. Yssar notò il turbamento nei suoi occhi gialli, prima di chiudere la porta. Da quando il clima si era fatto più rigido, non restava più in città di notte. Yssar non sentiva più l'odore di altri _shaorka_ su di lui, ogni volta che dividevano il letto.

Forse l'assenza delle usuali uscite lo stava innervosendo, o forse il suo pessimo umore era dovuto ad altro.

Yssar non aveva davvero voglia di capire cosa lo irritasse, ma di certo un ingrediente era Shen. Hivu era diventato insopportabile da quando c'era anche lui con loro.

Mentre camminavano lungo le darsene, Shen starnutì forte. «Credo che mi ammalerò. Non mi sentivo così debole da quando ho preso la febbre blu da piccolo.»

«La febbre blu? Sei... sopravvissuto?»

«Beh, certo, o non sarei qui a parlare con te, ti pare?»

«Le tue cicatrici allora...»

«Ah no, solo un paio, per lo meno tra quelle che ho in faccia. Questa,» disse Shen, indicandone una che gli spaccava il labbro in verticale, «e questa.» indicò una grossa, evidente cicatrice che gli solcava tutta la guancia destra.

Yssar avvicinò la mano verso quest'ultima, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di farlo, ci passò sopra il pollice. Era liscia, la pelle su quel punto si era quasi marmorizzata. «Quindi ne hai altre.»

Shen, piuttosto sorpreso, non si era spostato né sottratto dal tocco. «Sul corpo, parecchie. Si riconoscono da quelle normali perché sono più irregolari, e se la superficie è abbastanza estesa si ramificano.»

«Le altre come te le sei fatte? Sono stati... quelli che hai ucciso?» Yssar si sentì molto stupido a chiederglielo. Shen non aveva mai parlato di certe cose, il più delle volte glissava parecchio su tutto ciò che riguardava i suoi fatti personali.

Poi, in alcuni momenti, ne raccontava con una naturalezza inaspettata. Perfino quando si trattava di scampare alla morte.

Shen sbottò a ridere. «Fammi indovinare, te lo ha detto Hivu che ho ucciso della gente, vero? Certo, avrà pensato che con questa faccia sia proprio il mio mestiere.»

«Qual è la verità?» Yssar si vergognò, ma non diede a vederlo. A conti fatti, non sapeva proprio niente dei rossi di Vandorr. «Hivu lo ha pensato perché vi fate le pitture di guerra. Non ha mai detto niente sulla tua faccia... forse.»

«Smettila di parargli il culo, lo so che è un classista. Scommetto che viene da una buona famiglia, ha tutti i soldi che vuole, e tutti gli vogliono bene perché è bello, alto e con un cazzo così.» Shen accelerò il passo, quando vide che il suo fiato si stava iniziando a condensare in nuvole più dense.

«A dire il vero... sì.» Yssar non poté davvero trovare qualche errore in quell'analisi. «Ma non è colpa sua se è nato fortunato.»

«No. Ma quelli come lui li conosco. Sono abituati a crearsi una bolla sicura, e appena qualcuno cerca di bucarla... sembra che lui mi veda come uno spillo molto scomodo.»

«Quindi non hai mai ucciso?» domandò Yssar, mentre apriva la porta del refettorio. Dentro non c'era quasi nessuno, a parte gli indaffarati cuochi e i rossi di Vandorr che riempivano il tavolo comune con pentole fumanti.

Shen si sedette immediatamente accanto al fuoco. «Non ho detto questo. Ma all'accademia noi non uccidiamo mai per voglia, divertimento o altri discutibili passatempi. Sono riti di passaggio, il più delle volte ci spacchiamo la faccia tra di noi e finisce lì, altre volte dobbiamo dimostrare di essere all'altezza di cosa ci viene chiesto.»

A Yssar sarebbe piaciuto impararne di più, ma aveva l'impressione che pressare Shen di domande fosse il modo più facile per farlo chiudere in se stesso.

«Cos'è che devi farmi vedere?» Shen allungò il collo per guardare cosa c'era sul tavolo comune, ma arricciò il naso e distolse l'attenzione quasi subito. «Aspetto Gankor con le mie frittelle di mela. Lo sa il cielo come fate a mangiarvi quelle zuppe roventi la mattina.»

Yssar sorrise. «Era un casino di caccia che ho rimesso a nuovo.»

«Da solo?»

«Beh, sì. Ho tanto tempo da passare, quando tutti gli altri sono in città. Ho dovuto trovare qualcosa di impegnativo da fare.» la voce di Yssar si incrinò appena. I primi tempi era stata dura abituarsi, ci aveva pianto molte lacrime in quella piccola catapecchia. Ora, ci andava durante l'estate, soprattutto di notte, quando lasciava la porta aperta per guardare le stelle prima di addormentarsi.

«Io so cucinare bene, ma non so costruire un cazzo.» ammise Shen, con una certa invidia.

Quando Gankor li raggiunse, teneva un cesto pieno di frittelle alle mele e pandolce alle noci, una caraffa di succo di mirtilli rossi. Si sedette a fatica, tirando indietro la panca.

«Sei sempre a misura di mobili.» commentò Shen, prendendo un paio di frittelle.

Gankor era forse il più imponente fra i rossi. Eppure, sembrava il più mite e docile, ma Shen aveva raccontato a Yssar che da piccolo aveva staccato la testa a uno _shaorka_ che aveva avuto la brutta idea di irrompere in casa sua.

«Che hai?» chiese Shen, con la bocca mezza piena.

Gankor fece un cenno della testa verso Yssar, forse sperava di essere discreto, ma la sua stazza glielo rendeva impossibile. Shen soffocò una risatina. «Beh, forse dovresti dirglielo.»

Gankor brontolò qualcosa, rigirandosi un pandolce fra le mani. «Ecco, hai... un odore molto buono.»

Yssar per poco non si strozzò con il succo che stava bevendo. I complimenti dentro l'accademia erano più rari degli alcolici.

Shen batté una mano sull'avambraccio di Gankor. «Bravo ragazzone, quando ti ci metti riesci anche a essere carino.»

«Di solito non ti riesce?» Yssar si voltò verso l'energumeno, e fu la prima volta che riusciva a guardarlo per bene in faccia. Aveva dei tratti molto netti, quasi spigolosi, gli occhi grandi e verdi, dall'espressione dolce. Non fosse stato per quelli, sarebbe sembrato molto più minaccioso, soprattutto per le cicatrici, ma anche per le tante, piccole borchie appuntite che gli ornavano il volto.

«Ehm...» Gankor si grattò la barba ispida, imbarazzato. Le sue orecchie si appiattirono sulla testa, sparendo nella massa di capelli scuri. Per un attimo, Yssar pensò che avrebbe voluto toccarle, davano l'aria di essere così morbide.

Shen tossicchiò, passando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro. «Di solito non riesce a parlare con le persone che gli piacciono. Tranne quella volta con Rassha, ti ricordi che ti spaccò il mazzo di fiori in testa?»

Yssar non fu certo di aver capito bene. Osservò meglio Gankor, mentre era distratto a parlare con Shen. Incerto su cosa dire, decise democraticamente di non dire nulla e mangiare la sua colazione cercando di non far vedere quanto si sentisse a disagio. Cosa si diceva in casi come quello? Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di farsi un'idea su Gankor, e poi non poteva dirgli che forse non era ciò che si sarebbe aspettato.

Tutto troppo complicato.

Solo quando l'imponente _vajorka_ se ne fu andato di nuovo nelle cucine, Yssar tornò al presente. Fissò le briciole sul tavolo senza dire nulla.

«Non ti spaventare. Potrei garantire per lui di fronte alla stessa Nivanna.» Shen gli picchiettò la fronte col dito.

«Non sapevo cosa dirgli.»

«Credo ci sia rimasto un po' male. Ma è abituato a non piacere a nessuno.»

«Non è questo... è che non lo conosco, non so se può piacermi, e... e tutta la mia... situazione non... non gli hai detto niente, vero?» Yssar scoccò un'occhiata verso le cucine, la sagoma enorme di Gankor si poteva vedere anche attraverso le volute di fumo dei paioli.

«Mi è molto difficile, anche perché ho dovuto trovare una buona scusa per giustificare il fatto che non sono nello stesso dormitorio con lui e gli altri. In più, è mio fratello di lama e i fratelli di lama non si tengono nascosto niente... ma non sa nulla, no. Anche se lo sapesse, non penso gli fregherebbe più di tanto.»

«No?» Yssar controllò l'orologio sopra il camino, entro poco sarebbero arrivati tutti gli altri studenti. Per qualche motivo, non aveva voglia di interagire.

Un vocio provenne dall'ingresso, accompagnato da folate di gelo. Eccoli, stavano iniziando ad arrivare.

«Yssar, forse sarebbe ora che la smettessi di avere paura di tutti. E di smettere di ascoltare le paranoie di Hivu, visto che sembra avere un'opinione di noi assolutamente disgustosa. Vado a lezione, ciao.»

Shen si allontanò, dal modo in cui gli tremava la coda, Yssar capì di averlo irritato. Avrebbe mentito a se stesso, se avesse dato tutta la colpa a Hivu. Ma forse Shen aveva ragione.

Cercò di non focalizzarsi troppo sul senso di spaesamento e si diresse fuori. Scese le scalette che si intersecavano con lo spesso strato di ghiaccio, e facendo attenzione a non scivolare raggiunse la riva.

Le lezioni erano state piuttosto noiose, ma finalmente dopo diversi giorni di tentennamenti erano riusciti a scoprire come far crescere in modo efficace le piante di carmania. Tecnicamente non era una droga illegale, perciò nessuno studente sarebbe stato arrestato per aver tenuto qualche vasetto in camera.

Per come la vedeva Yssar, era un valido sostituto delle miscele per la pipa. Non poteva di certo mettersi a coltivare tabacco o piante più grosse in quella topaia di dormitorio.

Quando rientrò, Hivu lo stava aspettando. Era livido, un sommesso ringhiare gli vibrava in gola. Qualcuno gli aveva forse sferrato qualche pugno, del sangue rappreso gli scendeva dal naso e un largo ematoma, difficile da notare a una prima occhiata sulla sua pelle nera, gli prendeva buona parte dello zigomo destro.

Yssar lasciò la borsa a terra e si avvicinò. «Che ti è successo?»

«Che sta succedendo _a te_ , Yssar?» ruggì Hivu, in tutta risposta.

«Che c'entro io?»

Hivu stava calibrando i respiri, i pesanti ansimi tradivano tutta la rabbia trattenuta. Con le unghie, stava bucando il materasso. «Pensavi non lo sarei venuto a sapere? Cazzo, non ti facevo così ingenuo... stai confabulando troppo con quella gente, prima o poi succederà qualcosa di orribile, mi hai capito?» sibilò, nella voce la vibrazione di un altro ruggito.

«Ma sei diventato scemo, Hivu? Che cazzo è successo, cos'è che saresti venuto a sapere?»

Hivu liberò un altro ruggito, che si confuse nella sua risposta. «Quella specie di golem ritardato. Li ho sentiti che parlavano di te, che dicevano... lui e Shen, parlavano di te.»

Yssar si infastidì, quando comprese che “golem ritardato” si riferiva a Gankor. Non che lo conoscesse granché, ma gli era sembrato piuttosto gentile. «Cosa... cosa dicevano?» domandò, ma non lo preoccupava davvero.

Hivu si lasciò andare a una risatina nervosa. «Quando sono arrivato, Shen gli stava dicendo che avrebbe dovuto provarci con te. Scommetto che quel bestione sa tutto, e adesso lo dirà a tutti gli altri. Dirà a tutti che qui c'è un bel buco da fottere.»

Yssar sentì dapprima una fitta al centro del petto, poi quasi immediatamente le lacrime salirono agli occhi, e la rabbia esplose. Percorse la breve distanza che li separava, e colpì Hivu con tutta la forza di cui era capace. «Un buco da fottere? Ascolta, razza di coglione, tu sei un buco da fottere almeno quanto me. Punto primo!» gli urlò.

Hivu, impietrito da quella reazione, si tenne la guancia.

«Punto secondo: ti sembra così strano, Hivu? Ti sembra così strano che possa piacere a qualcuno?» gridò Yssar, quasi fino a perdere la voce. «Perché sei ridotto così? Cos'hai fatto, razza di idiota?»

«Li ho picchiati. Dovevo. Li ho minacciati, ho detto loro di starti lontani. Sono pericolosi, Yssar.» rispose Hivu, abbassando lo sguardo e il tono.

Yssar si trattenne dal colpirlo di nuovo. Non era giusto, ma avrebbe tanto voluto. «Tu sei pazzo, Hivu. Sei diventato pazzo, probabilmente in città mentre scopavi ti sei fottuto anche il cervello, dentro quella tua testa di cazzo.» concluse, ridendo in un principio d'isteria.

«Lo sto facendo per te, Yssar.»

«No. Lo stai facendo perché ti rode il culo così tanto che non riesci ad accettare che piaccio a qualcuno. Anzi, forse dopo aver saputo la verità, non gli piacerei nemmeno, ma Shen mi ha detto che non importerebbe.»

Hivu gli scoccò un'occhiata strana, tra il sorpreso e il disorientato. «Tu... lo sapevi allora.»

«Certo che lo sapevo.»

«Perché non me lo hai detto?» replicò Hivu, offeso come se avesse appena scoperto chissà quale imperdonabile tradimento.

«Perché non ti riguarda. Non esisti solo tu nella mia vita di merda.» Yssar si asciugò le lacrime, stizzito, e tirò su col naso. Batté una mano sulla coscia, e Paaki saltellò verso di lui.

Yssar aprì la porta, vari fiocchi di neve turbinarono dentro la stanza.

Hivu lo raggiunse in un paio di passi. «Dove stai andando? Fuori c'è una cazzo di bufera.»

«Nemmeno questo ti riguarda.» Yssar si avvolse una spessa sciarpa attorno alla faccia, tirò su il cappuccio e recuperò la borsa da terra. Uscì sfidando il clima, e nel giro di pochi, lunghi passi, la sua figura era già sparita lungo il corridoio esterno, seguita dal cerniglio e dal rumore delle sue grosse zampe che battevano sul legno tra un salto e l'altro.

Il casino di caccia si riscaldò in fretta, man mano che Yssar aggiungeva ciocchi di legno nel camino. Le lacrime gli appannavano la vista, era quasi inutile asciugarle, non davano segno di volersi interrompere.

Paaki si scrollava a più riprese la neve di dosso, quando fu soddisfatto decise finalmente di stravaccarsi davanti al camino, con tutte le zampe rilassate e distese sul tappeto. Yssar si rannicchiò accanto al grosso cerniglio e lo accarezzò a lungo, finché non riuscì a calmarsi.

Immerse la faccia fra le lunghe orecchie e riempì di baci quella piccola nuca morbida.

«Paaki... restiamo qui. Non ci servono le altre persone, eh?»

Il cerniglio sbuffò dal naso fremente, e ci passò la lingua sopra.

Yssar lo coccolò a lungo, prima di addormentarsi lì, disteso sul tappeto polveroso. Non gli importava.

Un bussare violento lo svegliò di colpo. Paaki si era già messo sulla difensiva davanti alla porta, sembrava non aver capito che le sue corna non erano ancora abbastanza grandi da far paura a qualcuno.

«Chi è?» Yssar afferrò l'attizzatoio e si accostò alla porta, facendo per sollevare l'asse di legno che la sbarrava.

«Yssar, sono Shen. Fammi entrare, sto congelando qui fuori.»

L'albino alzò la barra. Fuori aveva smesso di nevicare, ma la neve si era stratificata fino a metà dei polpacci, e il vento ululava tra le montagne.

Di Shen si vedevano solo gli occhi arancioni, fra il cappuccio e le sciarpe. Ma Yssar, prima di potergli fare qualsiasi domanda, notò delle figure muoversi dietro di lui. Non era raro vedere degli animali vagare dopo una tormenta, ma quelle bestie avevano qualcosa di strano.

Barcollavano, come se non avessero chiaro il modo di usare le zampe. Una delle bestie riuscì ad arrivare poco distante dal casino.

Shen ruggì di sorpresa, scattando all'indietro.

Una volpe scheletrica, a cui mancava la mandibola e diverse costole, si dirigeva verso di loro come mossa da una volontà esterna. L'animale redivivo, morto da non si sapeva bene quanto, fissò le orbite vuote verso Shen, e dopo essersi dimenato partì all'attacco, seguito dagli altri cadaverici esemplari.


	4. Le volpi

Una scia bianca, velocissima, partì dall'interno del casino di caccia e travolse la volpe scheletrica, mandandola a zampe all'aria. Lo spiritato Paaki, dopo essersi fermato, puntò i suoi teneri piedi da coniglio nella neve e cominciò a bramire verso le volpi non-morte che ormai si trovavano troppo vicine.  
Abbassò di nuovo la testa, con le zampe posteriori batté più volte a terra, liberandosi della neve sotto di sé. Era assolutamente intenzionato a investire tutti i suoi avversari.  
Prima che ripartisse alla carica, Shen lo prese in braccio con una certa fatica e lo riportò all'interno del capanno. «Tieni a bada questo coso rabbioso, si farà uccidere!» gridò, voltandosi verso Yssar mentre richiudeva la porta dietro di loro. «Che cazzo sono quei cosi?»  
Yssar scosse la testa. «Mai visti. E ho idea che non siano di questo mondo.»  
«Cazzo, ma sono decine... guarda.» Shen indicò fuori dalla piccola finestra. «Dobbiamo liberarcene e tornare dagli altri, dobbiamo avvisarli che qua intorno ci sono questi abomini di Lajena.»  
Paaki strillò di frustrazione e cominciò a muovere le zampe, mentre Shen continuava a tenerlo in braccio. Gli assestò un poderoso morso sul petto.  
Shen strillò e lasciò la presa, bestemmiando. «Dei, questo animale! Ma che cazzo gli dai da mangiare?»   
Yssar non aveva mai visto Paaki così agitato, ma sapeva che i cernigli potevano diventare molto aggressivi se dovevano difendere il branco. Lo guardò mentre la grossa palla di pelo cominciava a grattare la porta con le zampette anteriori, nel tentativo di aprirla. «Secondo te possono morire? Voglio dire, sono già morti...»  
«Dobbiamo comunque aprirci la strada, e adesso sono troppe per poterle ignorare. Cazzo, forse dovevo portare Gankor e Karmina con me.»  
Yssar si ricordò di avere in mano l'attizzatoio. «C'è qualcosa che possiamo usare, qui dentro? Io... ho solo questo. Certo, potremmo prendere la nostra forma animale, ma... se Paaki restasse indietro, credo lo ucciderebbero.»  
«Quella bestia è una specie di palla di cannone. Ma sì, hai ragione. Forse potrei portarvi io ma... ho paura che il peso non mi farebbe correre come dovrei.»  
«Farò finta che tu non abbia insinuato che siamo grassi.»  
«Yssar, sono una pantera, non un cavallo. E poi il freddo... no, sarei troppo rallentato.» Shen iniziò a spostare le casse all'interno del casino. Sembrò soddisfatto quando tirò fuori un polveroso rettangolo di metallo che sembrava lo sportello di una stufa a legna. Frugando ancora, prese una sega arrugginita e un martello.  
«Ce la fai a difenderti usando quel coso?» Shen fece un cenno con la testa verso l'attizzatoio che Yssar teneva ancora in mano.  
Yssar annuì, incerto. Nella sua vita aveva fatto a pugni qualche volta, ma non aveva mai rischiato di morire assalito da una ventina di volpi.  
«Esco prima io.» Shen, con il martello in una mano e lo sportello di metallo nell'altra, si accostò alla porta. Occhieggiò fuori dalla finestrella. «Ascolta bene, io le attiro lontano dalla porta. Quando riesco a portarle là, fra quei due pini, esci tu e inizia a colpire. Colpisci tutto quello che vedi muoversi, chiaro? Tieni quell'animale a bada, non intendo seppellire l'unica altra persona che mi sta simpatica qui dentro.»  
Paaki gli riservò una sentita protesta, battendo le zampe posteriori a terra con un tonfo sinistro. Yssar lo trascinò a fatica via dalla porta.  
Shen non disse altro, sollevò la sbarra di legno e si gettò fuori, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Yssar sbirciò immediatamente fuori dalla porta. Le volpi scheletriche cominciarono ad aggredire Shen non appena videro il vajorka con le loro orbite vuote.  
Shen agitò il martello, il cranio di una delle volpi esplose in mille frammenti, e la stessa fine fecero le costole di un'altra. Scalciando, Shen si fece largo nel nugolo di scheletri.  
I vestiti spessi lo rallentavano, ma i denti scheggiati delle volpi non riuscivano ad affondare fino alla carne. Alcuni brandelli di tessuto vennero strappati via, ma mentre le mandibole si sringevano attorno alle braccia e alle gambe di Shen, lui sbatteva lo sportello di metallo contro i suoi assalitori, mandandoli in pezzi.  
Yssar, dal finestrino, lo guardò iniziare ad agitare il martello come un forsennato: pezzi di ossa volarono ovunque, brandelli di volpi non morte si agitavano ancora nella neve, alcuni scheletri senza più le zampe continuavano giacevano a terra e mordevano l'aria.  
Yssar si accostò alla porta, appena si rese conto che Shen era arrivato fra i pini. Sollevò la sbarra e si girò verso Paaki.  
«Non ti venga nemmeno in mente di uscire.»  
Paaki lo guardò, si leccò il muso e tentò di seguirlo, ma Yssar riuscì a tenerlo dentro. Una volta fuori, per quanto spaventato, corse verso Shen, per quanto la neve gli permettesse di essere veloce.  
Un paio di volpi lo videro, era sicuro che le loro orbite puntassero nella sua direzione, ma per qualche motivo non lo attaccarono. Si accanirono su Shen, che dava i primi segni di cedimento.  
Yssar si scagliò contro uno scheletro che si era attaccato con i denti alla coscia del vajorka. Gli spezzò di netto la colonna vertebrale al di sotto della gabbia toracica. Fu più facile di quanto credesse.  
Fece lo stesso con un altro scheletro, disintegrandogli stavolta il bacino. Era difficile rendere innocui degli scheletri mossi da una volontà che non veniva intaccata da quanti arti perdessero, o da una debolezza fisica inesistente.  
Nonostante tutto, le volpi continuavano a ignorare Yssar. Shen iniziava ad accusare la stanchezza, la neve non lo faceva muovere, e i muscoli delle sue gambe cominciavano a irrigidirsi per colpa del freddo che si infilava dentro ai buchi che i morsi delle volpi avevano lasciato nei tessuti.  
Yssar non attese di scoprire perché gli scheletri non cercassero di attaccare anche lui: con l'attizzatoio cominciò a colpire qualunque cosa vedesse muoversi, come gli aveva detto Shen.  
Quando tutto cessò di muoversi, si lasciò cadere seduto sulla neve, guardando lo scempio di ossa frammentate tutto intorno.  
Shen si lasciò cadere lì accanto, col respiro affannato e spezzato. Da dentro il casino di caccia provenivano i bramiti preoccupati di Paaki.  
«Stai bene, Shen?»  
«Sì. Ma credo mi abbiano morso.»  
«Ce la fai a camminare?»  
«Sì, credo di sì. Che cazzo è successo? Quei cosi non ti hanno attaccato nemmeno una volta.»  
«Ci speravi?» Yssar rise, ma era una risatina nervosa, per rilasciare la tensione.  
«No, ma è strano, non credi?»  
«Tra le tante stranezze.» Yssar si alzò con movimenti calcolati, nel tentativo di non sprofondare di nuovo nella neve. Porse la mano a Shen, ma quando lui la afferrò dovette puntare bene i piedi per non cadergli addosso, mentre il vajorka si alzava.  
«Come hai capito che ero qui?»  
«Ho chiesto a Hivu. Ha detto che potevi essere qui o in mezzo ai boschi. Ho pensato che non fossi tanto scemo da farti una passeggiata in mezzo alla tormenta.»  
«Strano che ti abbia risposto.»  
«Sì. Mi è sembrato incazzato, avrei scommesso che stesse per cercare di picchiarmi di nuovo, ma... non ha fatto niente.»  
«Hivu sta diventando un vero idiota. È cambiato, è pieno di paranoie, mi prende per un coglione.»  
Shen zoppicò fino al casino di caccia e aprì la porta. «Sarà geloso. Ho una mia opinione su di lui, ma preferisco tenerla per me.»  
«Ed è un'opinione negativa, immagino.» Yssar si affrettò a spegnere il fuoco nel camino. Era meglio non restare nei dintorni, chissà se là fuori ci fossero stati altri scheletri pronti a far loro la festa, e anche di animali molto più grossi, magari.  
«Mi dà l'idea di qualcuno che vuole controllare la tua vita. Nessun rapporto funziona, quando c'è questo alla base. Mi sembra anche piuttosto stupido, per essere uno dei migliori della scuola.»  
Yssar recuperò la borsa, e mentre Paaki gli saltellava dietro, richiuse la porta del casino. «Quando ha scoperto che ero diverso, ha cominciato a spaventarmi. Mi diceva che ero malato, o maledetto, scherzava sul fatto che non mi crescesse il cazzo, e tutte queste cose qui. Per lui era divertente, ma io mi sentivo solo più sbagliato. È sempre stato al centro dell'attenzione, diceva che lo faceva per distogliere gli sguardi delle persone da me, dalla mia stranezza, ma... adesso inizio a capire che forse non è mai stata quella la sua vera intenzione.»  
Shen rise. Era una risata bassa, quasi cupa. Il vajorka scosse la testa e cominciò a seguire Yssar mentre si dirigevano verso il corpus dell'accademia.  
«Cos'è che ti fa ridere?»  
«Hivu. Probabilmente è innamorato di te.»  
«Spero di no, è già tutto ridicolo così com'è. Perché non dovrebbe dirmelo, poi?»  
Shen rise appena. «Perché è un cagasotto. Scommetto che mentre si scopa chiunque respiri nei bordelli della città pensa a te.»  
Yssar emetté un gemito disgustato. Non aveva voglia di immaginarsi Hivu che scopava, e soprattutto non voleva immaginarlo mentre si immaginava di farlo con lui. «Grazie per questa scena tremenda che non volevo figurarmi.»  
Shen sospirò. Si appoggiò a Yssar, la gamba doveva fargli molto più male di quanto sembrasse in precedenza.  
Il casino di caccia distava parecchio dall'accademia, ma non così tanto perché le condizioni di Shen peggiorassero, e il freddo aveva fermato il sangue.  
In infermeria lo visitarono a lungo, e dopo aver raccontato cosa fosse successo, entrambi furono spediti dal decano.  
Shen c'era già stato diverse volte, in quel poco tempo in cui si trovava all'accademia, forse questa era la prima volta in cui finiva nell'ufficio di Dorgsen senza aver fatto nulla per farlo infuriare.  
Il decano era impegnato a esaminare un'alta pila di pergamene piene di ceralacche e timbrature.  
Dorgsen sollevò solo per un attimo lo sguardo verso di loro, quando entrarono nella stanza. «Accomodatevi, fra poco sarò da voi. Potete servirvi, ma mi accorgerò se berrete i miei alcolici.»  
Yssar aiutò Shen a sedersi su una delle comode poltrone di velluto. L'ufficio di Dorgsen era in realtà solo parte del suo appartamento, una scala ricurva portava al piano superiore dove si trovava la camera da letto.  
In quello inferiore, l'unica parte che fosse consentita vedere agli studenti, c'era lo studio e un salotto con un grande camino. Lo studio aveva un aspetto antico e disordinato, tutti i mobili erano di un legno dai sottotoni rossicci, e straripavano di libri, strumenti dagli utilizzi disparati, mappe e piccoli busti di marmo.  
Il salotto aveva un aspetto più rassettato e modesto, con le sue poltrone di velluto blu, il tavolino basso con i suoi contenitori di biscotti e spuntini, il tappeto morbido con motivi concentrici e le librerie che contenevano volumi molto meno imponenti di quelli nello studio.  
Yssar scorse della sofferenza nello sguardo di Shen, per medicarlo avevano usato un unguento puzzolente che, a detta di Shen, bruciava come se gli avessero spalmato una crema di sale. Mosso a pietà, l'albino prese la grossa teiera dal tavolino e versò una buona quantità di tè verde in una tazza per lui.  
«Stai bene?» chiese, cercando di mantenere il suo tono a poco più di un sussurro. Non voleva disturbare Dorgsen.  
Shen annuì, sorseggiando il tè. «Sono stato molto peggio. Ad ogni modo, credo che per un po' sia meglio non allontanarsi dall'accademia.»  
Yssar annuì. «Mi dispiace.» borbottò, accarezzandogli il ginocchio della gamba offesa.  
«Devi diventare più forte, Yssar. Sei stato bravo là fuori, ma siamo stati fortunati che non ti abbiano attaccato.»  
«So incassare meglio di quanto pensi. Ma hai ragione, sono davvero una sega a difendermi.»  
Il decano appoggiò finalmente la penna e li raggiunse nel salotto. «Mi hanno riferito cos'è successo là fuori. Ammetto di essermi preoccupato, ma vedo che non avete riportato danni ingenti. Abbiamo comunque avvisato suo padre, signor Yssar. Quanto a lei, signor Shen... vuole che contatti qualche parente?»  
«No.»  
«Molto bene, allora gradirei un resoconto dettagliato.» Dorgsen si sedette su una delle poltrone. Yssar gli raccontò delle volpi non morte e di come le avevano disintegrate.  
Il decano annuì in vari momenti, assorto. Al termine del racconto, si alzò dalla poltrona e tornò nel suo studio. Da sopra un mobiletto, prese un fonocristallo e lo avvicinò alla fronte.  
Restò a lungo fermo a conversare mentalmente con la persona all'altro capo del fonocristallo, di chiunque si trattasse.  
Dopo un po', lasciò lo strumento sul mobile da cui lo aveva preso e tornò dagli studenti.  
«Sospetto che l'episodio di cui siete stati vittime sia opera di un negromante. O, nel caso peggiore, di un drago di Lajena, ma in tal caso non si sarebbe trattato solo di qualche volpe rediviva. Ho chiamato qualcuno che è in grado di occuparsi di questa faccenda.»  
Yssar smise di respirare. Il decano, notando la paura totale nei suoi occhi, gli toccò la spalla in un gesto di conforto. «Non devi avere paura. Nessuno ti farà del male, Yssar. Per il momento chiameremo dei protettori da Kansharvak e aumenteremo i controlli nei territori interni alle mura.»  
«Signore.» Shen si raddrizzò appena. «I rossi di Vandorr vorrebbero aiutare. Se davvero ci sono dei negromanti illegali qui vicino, sarebbe d'interesse anche per noi liberarcene.»  
Dorgsen intrecciò le dita. «Per ora è il caso che se ne occupi qualcuno che ha già superato il battesimo del fuoco, signor Shen. Non vogliamo che nessuno dei nostri studenti corra pericoli di alcun tipo. So che è devoto ai suoi studi e alla sua futura professione, ma si ricordi che lo scopo di un protettore non è cercare la morte prima del tempo.»  
Shen annuì, i suoi occhi arancioni si velarono di delusione. «Voglio solo essere utile, signore...» sembrò che volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma scoccò una rapida occhiata a Yssar e ammutolì.  
«Lei è molto promettente, signor Shen. Ma c'è un tempo per qualunque cosa.» continuò il decano.  
«Anche per me, signore?» Yssar lo guardò negli occhi. «Quand'è che io potrò essere in grado di fare quello per cui i negromanti mi danno la caccia?» nella sua voce tremò una nota di rabbia trattenuta. Non era certo da dove emergesse, ma quel giorno aveva davvero avuto paura di veder morire un amico, e di morire lui stesso.  
«Presto. Molto presto, signor Yssar.» Dorgsen sorrise, e si versò una tazza di tè. «Penso proprio che gradirà la presenza del nostro nuovo insegnante di animismo.» concluse, sorseggiando il tè.  
Li congedò con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra, come se già pregustasse qualche pietanza succulenta.

La gamba di Shen guarì in fretta, grazie all'unguento spiacevole. Tuttavia, il vajorka sembrava molto abbattuto.  
Cominciò a passare molto tempo con Gankor e gli altri suoi compagni nei giorni successivi alla guarigione. Yssar lo vide tornare al dormitorio con lividi e piccole ferite sempre nuove, ma anche gli altri rossi sembravano ogni giorno più ammaccati.  
Stavolta era sicuro che Hivu non avesse parte in tutto questo.  
Il vajorka nero spesso rientrava quando era sicuro che Yssar e Shen dormissero già. Ma una sera, Shen restò ad aiutare a pulire le cucine con gli altri rossi, e Hivu trovò Yssar sveglio ad aspettarlo.  
«Hai finito di scappare?» chiese l'albino.  
Hivu abbassò lo sguardo. «Sembra di sì.» un sorriso amaro gli piegò le labbra.  
Yssar cominciò a battere il piede in terra, nervoso. «Non ti sembra il caso di dirmi cosa c'è che non va?»  
Hivu non si avvicinò. Si sedette sul pavimento, davanti a lui. «Forse non lo so nemmeno io, Ysse. Mi sento un idiota.»  
«Se dicessi che non lo sei direi una gran cazzata.» Yssar appoggiò la testa sulla parete di legno dietro di sé. Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbero affrontati.  
«Credo di non riuscire a vederti più come un fratello. Tutto sta diventando troppo strano.» iniziò Hivu.  
«Strano?»  
«Tu stai cambiando, e mentirei se dicessi che la cosa non mi spaventa. Ho paura che tu decida... che non sono più indispensabile nella tua vita.»  
Yssar sbottò in una risata bassa e nevrotica. «Se ti comporti da testa di cazzo, è quello che succederà.»  
«Sì... ma lo sai che sono stupido. Arrivo a capire le cose quando è troppo tardi.»  
«Ce l'hai con Shen?»  
«Sì. Con lui, con il suo amico... con tutti quelli che si avvicinano a te. E so che non va bene, Yssar.»  
«Perché ti fa così tanto paura?»  
Hivu scosse la testa. «Perché sei l'unico vero amico che ho. Sei l'unica persona che mi fa vedere i miei limiti, e che non mi guarda con delusione se dimostro di averne. Ma nonostante tutto, sono riuscito a deludere anche te.»  
Yssar decise di giocarsi una carta che avrebbe preferito tenere nel taschino, ma voleva sfruttare l'occasione. «Secondo Shen, ti sei innamorato di me...» azzardò.  
Hivu puntò gli occhi gialli su di lui, irritato. «Shen dovrebbe farsi i cazzi suoi.»  
Yssar smise di battere il piede a terra. Ci volle qualche secondo prima di metabolizzare. «Oh... cazzo, Hivu... fai sul serio?»  
Hivu annuì. «Non è che lo abbia deciso io. Non penso siano cose che puoi decidere.»  
A Yssar mancò l'aria. Non aveva idea di cosa dire, e nemmeno di cosa pensare. «Ma... perché? Non ti fa strano l'idea? Insomma, non... lo hai detto anche tu che siamo come fratelli.»  
«Forse volevo convincermi di questo. Ma penso di aver capito che non potevo tenere su quella farsa quando ho cominciato a... insomma, ad avere certi istinti.»  
Yssar scese dal letto e iniziò a camminare per la stanza, nevrotico. «... cazzo. Oh, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo...» continuò a ripeterlo come un mantra.  
«Vuoi che me ne vada?» Hivu non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo. Si tormentava le mani e dondolava appena.  
Yssar si fermò, appoggiò la fronte contro il muro e diede qualche pugno alla parete. «Ti passerebbe, in quel caso?»  
«Non lo so, davvero. Ho provato a calmarmi... in città... ma non è servito a niente.»  
«Non credi che sia solo... qualcosa di fisiologico?» Yssar ci stava davvero provando a portare tutto su un piano razionale. Era quello che faceva ogni volta che qualcosa gli sembrava del tutto fuori di testa.  
«A questo punto direi di no. Tu non... non senti la stessa cosa?»  
«Per te?»  
«Per chiunque.»  
«... forse. Ma non in maniera così focalizzata, e poi tutto... tutto questo!» Yssar si indicò il corpo. «Tutto questo mi frena. E credo frenerebbe anche gli altri.»  
«A me non frena affatto. Direi che è il contrario.» Hivu rise, ma era chiaramente sul punto di schizzare via dalla stanza.  
«... sono ancora incazzato con te. E sono ancora dell'idea che per me sei... cazzo, sei Hivu. Quello che si è messo a piangere il primo anno perché si infilava sempre le schegge di legno nelle mani, o che pisciava dietro i cespugli a lezione.»  
«Lo so. Io sono rimasto io.» Hivu si rimise in piedi. «Resterò da Rakun per un po'. Mi sembra la cosa giusta da fare.»  
Non aspettò che Yssar gli rispondesse, prese la porta e se ne andò. Yssar sentì le ginocchia cedere, si abbandonò sul pavimento, il cuore gli esplodeva nelle orecchie e non riusciva a credere a tutta quella surreale conversazione.  
Cominciò a convincersi che tutti quanti fossero impazziti. O forse era lui che stava perdendo la testa.

Dopo l'attacco delle volpi, le uscite in città erano state diminuite, e si poteva uscire in gruppi di dieci, non di più, né stare fuori oltre l'ora della Balena. Ad ogni ritorno, ogni studente doveva stilare un rapporto di qualunque cosa avesse fatto in città.  
Yssar non sentì qualche differenza particolare sulla vita di tutti i giorni, a parte la presenza dei protettori. Probabilmente era la prima volta che vedeva delle donne dentro l'accademia.  
Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi, ma aveva paura di non sapere proprio cosa dire, e poi non era davvero carino osservarle come se fossero chissà quali fenomeni della natura.  
Come ogni volta, guardò i compagni uscire dai cancelli di legno. Quei pannelli così alti, pesanti, scuri. Yssar si abbandonò sull'erba innevata, gli occhi socchiusi a guardare il cielo lattiginoso.  
Avrebbe nevicato di nuovo, di lì a poco. Forse la neve l'avrebbe interamente ricoperto, come un tumulo, e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di lui, bianco nel bianco.  
Una luce soffocante in un mite mondo grigio.  
Chiuse gli occhi, appena sentì i primi fiocchi cadergli sul viso.  
Alcuni passi si fermarono accanto a lui. Shen.  
«Dev'essere una bella rottura startene sempre qui dentro.»  
«Devo, finché le Sette Piume sono in giro.»  
Yssar aprì gli occhi. Quelli arancioni di Shen lo stavano guardando, spenti.  
Il vajorka si era messo un pesante tabarro, tremava impercettibilmente.  
«Hai mai provato a trovare un modo per uscire senza rischiare? Ora forse non converrebbe, ma in tempi migliori...»  
Yssar scosse la testa. Immerse le mani nella neve, il vento si infilava dentro la sua tunica, ma il freddo era un suo vecchio amico. Mastro Akamao gli aveva detto che gli albini erano protetti dalla buona parola di Tqunta e dei suoi raggi. Sopportavano meglio le rigide temperature.  
«Che rottura.» Shen tirò indietro le orecchie. I fiocchi di neve iniziarono a cadere dal cielo, impigliandosi fra i suoi capelli.  
«Non ho scelto questa vita. E non ha molto senso lamentarmene, è abbastanza chiaro che non sono capace di difendermi da degli assassini. Lo hai detto anche tu, devo diventare più forte.»  
Yssar si alzò in piedi lentamente, scrollandosi di dosso la neve. Si voltò a guardare il lago ghiacciato.  
Non aveva fatto parola a Shen di cos'era successo con Hivu. Non gli sembrava il caso di alimentare la pessima opinione che avevano entrambi reciprocamente.  
«Dove vivevi tu com'era?» chiese, cercando di distogliersi dai suoi pensieri.  
«In che senso “dove vivevo”?»  
«La tua accademia, la tua città. Ora sei qui, passerà del tempo prima che ti facciano tornare là, e poi la tua scuola è bruciata...»  
Shen piegò appena un angolo della bocca, come se avesse appena assaggiato qualcosa di sgradevole. «È completamente diverso da qui. Sono sempre vissuto nel quartiere a luci rosse, a Vandorr. L'accademia di Soshat è costruita poco fuori le mura, quindi non era difficile andare e venire dalla città. Ora... c'è troppo silenzio, mi sembra di diventare matto.»  
«Sì, è la conseguenza di sentire i tuoi stessi pensieri.» commentò Yssar, finendo di togliersi la neve dai vestiti. «Vai in città con gli altri se qui ti rompi, no?»  
«E tu? Te ne stai qui da solo?»  
«Ci sono sempre stato.»  
«Begli amici hai. Soprattutto Hivu, eh? Bel soggetto. Eppure tu non mi sembri scemo, quindi perché gli dai retta?» Shen tirò fuori dalla tasca la sua pipa, e una manciata di erbe macinate. «Fammi capire... è stato pessimo con te per anni e ancora ti fidi di lui. La gente normale non le fa certe cose, soprattutto non su cose tipo... i tuoi particolari.»  
Yssar non rispose. Spaziò con lo sguardo su tutto il complesso di palafitte e piattaforme sul lago, per poi perdersi tra le cime imbiancate degli alberi, lungo la riva.  
«Io credo... di non aver mai avuto molta scelta nemmeno su questo. Fino a poco tempo fa era l'unico a sapere di me. Con tutte le probabilità voleva assicurarsi che non lo sapesse nessun altro. Ma poi sei arrivato tu.»  
«Il mostro cattivo.» Shen lo guardò attraverso il fumo che si alzava dalla pipa.  
Yssar si avvicinò. Adesso quelle grandi iridi arancioni non gli facevano più paura. Shen non era la persona più facile da capire, non tra quelle che lui conosceva, eppure per qualche motivo che gli sfuggiva, sembrava che si intendessero, e che al rosso importasse di lui.  
«Perché sei rimasto qui con me, Shen? In certi momenti potrei giurare che mi odi, che non mi sopporti. Altre volte ti avvicini, mi lanci occhiate, mi parli come se... come se fossimo amici. Come se ti preoccupassi per me.»  
Shen buttò fuori una considerevole quantità di fumo. «Non ne sono sicuro.»  
«O non vuoi dirmelo.» Yssar gli rubò la pipa. «Di che hai paura?»  
Shen sembrò preso alla sprovvista. Forse Yssar aveva toccato un nervo scoperto.  
«Di te.» Shen non si scostò, ma sembrava agitato.  
Yssar rise, senza nemmeno capire se fosse per l'imbarazzo o il nervosismo. «Non credo di capire.»  
«Ho paura di quelli come te.» Shen trattenne un singulto. Dopo un paio di secondi, riprese a respirare. «Ma non voglio... avere paura di te.»  
«Che ti hanno fatto gli albini?»  
«Non ne voglio parlare.» sbottò Shen, duro.  
Yssar non se la prese, per la verità non riusciva a credere che il vajorka si stesse aprendo così tanto con lui. «Va bene. Ma... non devi averne. Non sarei capace di farti qualcosa nemmeno se mi impegnassi, per lo meno non mentre sei sveglio e vigile.»  
Shen si lasciò andare in una grassa risata, ma Yssar continuò a percepire il suo disagio.  
«Non ho paura di cosa puoi farmi tu.» specificò, prima di stringere le labbra. Sarebbe stata dura scucirgli la verità completa, e Yssar non era nemmeno certo di volerla sapere.  
Diede qualche altro tiro alla pipa di Shen, indeciso sul da farsi. Di solito leggeva, quando tutti andavano al villaggio. Non era davvero preparato a passare quel tempo con un ospite.  
«Questa roba è buona, dove l'hai presa?» chiese, dando un'altra copiosa boccata.  
«In città, da un tipo con una bancarella lungo Corso del Mercato Chiuso.»  
Yssar si rese conto che non fumava qualcosa di decente da giorni. «Posso comprartela? Non credo che stavolta Hivu mi porterà da fumare, e non va mai da quelle parti. Almeno credo... non è mai molto dettagliato quando dice dove va.»  
Shen annuì, ne tirò fuori un pacchetto dalla tasca del tabarro.  
Yssar infilò a sua volta la mano in tasca, cercando i soldi. «Quanto vuoi?»  
Shen sembrò pensarci su. «Per stavolta è gratis.»  
«Perché?»  
«Oggi mi gira così.»  
Yssar sapeva che prima o poi Shen gli avrebbe chiesto qualcosa in cambio. Quelli furbi come lui sapevano come ribaltare tutto a loro favore nel momento giusto. Non era chiaro perché Shen cercasse di comprarlo con quei piccoli favori.  
«C'è il decano?» domandò il rosso.  
«Credo di sì, che devi fare?»  
«Ci devo parlare. Torno dopo...»  
Senza un accenno in più, Shen si riprese la pipa, e a passo svelto se ne andò verso la torre centrale.  
Quando la sua sagoma scura sparì dietro il portone dell'edificio principale, Yssar si voltò verso il lago e cominciò a camminare, in direzione dei dormitori.  
La neve stava iniziando a scendere più fitta.

Gli altri tornarono verso sera, per allora la neve aveva deciso di smettere di cadere.  
Yssar si era già chiuso al caldo della propria stanza, oltre a fumare e leggere non era riuscito a fare molto altro. La neve gli aveva impedito di uscire e andare a recuperare il legno in magazzino, perciò nonostante avesse una gran voglia di intagliare qualcosa, si era tenuto la passione.  
Aveva appena finito di dare da mangiare a Paaki, quando Shen rientrò, con una pessima cera. Tremava, e quando si liberò del tabarro, Yssar si ritrovò ad ammirare una sequela di ematomi scuri sul suo torso grigio.  
«Ma che cazzo...»  
«Non chiedere.»  
Yssar scosse la testa. «Va bene, ma almeno scaldati.»  
Shen si sedette di botto davanti al camino. Non c'era bisogno di indagare troppo per capire che il suo orgoglio gli impediva di chiedere una coperta, o almeno dei vestiti caldi.  
Yssar chiuse il libro. Raccattò il pesante piumone e glielo buttò addosso.  
«Preparo la vasca. Non congelarti qui... e copriti meglio la prossima volta, razza di idiota...»  
Shen sollevò lo sguardo, quasi ignorò le coperte. Si rialzò lentamente, con le dita rigide si sfilò i vestiti e barcollò dentro il bagno.  
Yssar gli scoccò qualche occhiata, mentre riempiva la grande conca di legno con l'acqua che continuava a scaldarsi grazie ai bracieri.  
Non gli sfuggì il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Shen, e nemmeno altri particolari piuttosto evidenti.  
«Mi farai compagnia?» domandò lui, la voce di una calma insolita.  
Yssar sbottò in una risata. «Non penso proprio. E smettila di fare il fenomeno, lo hanno capito anche i sassi che non reggi questo clima.»  
Shen incrociò le braccia. «E tu sì...»  
«Io ci sono nato nella neve.»  
Shen si avvicinò, fino a un paio di spanne da lui. Lo guardò con un certo vuoto negli occhi, come immerso in pensieri impenetrabili.  
«Dai, resta con me. Ti ho fatto un regalo... fammene uno tu.»  
Yssar se l'era aspettato. Shen non era davvero il tipo che sapesse fare qualcosa di carino senza pretendere nulla in cambio. Ma Yssar avrebbe mentito a se stesso, dicendo che l'idea non gli interessava nemmeno un po'.  
«... mi sentirei a disagio.» ammise.  
«Perché?» Shen si infilò dentro. Le sue guance sembrarono riprendere subito colore.  
«Mi sento... sbagliato.»  
«Non hai niente di sbagliato. Nessuno di noi ha niente di sbagliato.» Shen chiuse gli occhi e tirò indietro la testa, appoggiandola sul bordo inclinato della vasca. «Non ti farò niente che non vuoi che ti faccia.»  
Yssar sospirò. Vederlo con le difese abbassate era uno strano spettacolo.  
Strano ma efficace.  
«Niente commenti...» mise in chiaro, mentre si sfilava la tunica. Allentò i lacci del corpetto, e lo buttò da una parte insieme alla biancheria. Sentì lo sguardo di Shen sulla propria schiena per tutto il tempo.  
«Ho già visto uomini con la passera e donne con l'uccello. Non ho bisogno di fare nessun commento, al contrario di quel bigottone del tuo amico.» Shen gli prese la mano, tirandolo appena verso di sé. «E sono anche più sveglio di quello che credi.»  
Yssar infilò le gambe nell'acqua e si lasciò scivolare dentro, accanto a lui. Si rannicchiò, così non avrebbe lasciato a Shen la possibilità che vedesse troppo.  
«Con questo che vuoi dire?»  
Shen piegò appena l'angolo della bocca. «Per gli dei, Yssar. Non hai un cazzo di niente che non va. Sei come tutti, e hai delle esigenze, degli istinti, come tutti. Ti servono le stesse cose che servono a me, a quel deficiente di Hivu, a tutti i finocchi che stanno qui dentro. Ma visto che hai paura che i suddetti finocchi facciano una tragedia a scoprire questa “insopportabile” verità, neghi perfino a te stesso. Neghi di voler essere come tutti gli altri, neghi... neghi anche in questo momento, scommetto.»  
Yssar sentì qualcosa invadergli il petto. Gli occhi gli bruciavano, ma non voleva piangere davanti a lui. Non riuscì a rispondere, e non c'era nulla da dire, perché Shen aveva ragione.  
«Qui nessuno è disposto a darti quello che vuoi. Intendo, quello che vuoi davvero. O forse mi sbaglio?» continuò Shen.  
Yssar scosse la testa. No, non sbagliava, ma non vedeva quale soluzione migliore potesse trovare. Temeva il mondo fuori da lì.  
Shen appoggiò una mano sulle sue ginocchia. Era un tocco stranamente morbido per uno come lui.  
«Posso darti io quello che nessuno può darti qui dentro.» lo disse con una certa sicurezza. I suoi occhi arancioni cercarono quelli rossi del vajorka albino.  
«In cambio di cosa?» Yssar trovò di nuovo il coraggio di parlare, di affrontarlo.  
Shen si avvicinò, i loro fianchi si toccarono. «Non lo faccio per avere qualcosa in cambio.»  
«Ah no?»  
«No. Lo faccio perché mi sembra ridicolo che qualcuno possa vivere così, e che nessuno se ne accorga. Hai degli amici del cazzo, Yssar... e tu sei meglio di loro.»  
Yssar incassò il colpo. Gli si fermò il respiro, non era pronto a sentirsi dire qualcosa del genere da lui, non era nemmeno certo che Shen fosse capace di esprimersi in quel modo.  
Incontrò il suo sguardo. Era tutto così surreale, perfino l'espressione di Shen sembrava essersi molto più addolcita rispetto al solito. Forse stava sognando.  
Ignorando quel senso di straniamento, si soffermò a guardare una delle cicatrici sulla faccia di Shen. Allungò le dita e la toccò, lungo la mascella. «E i tuoi amici allora? Mi sembrano piuttosto rudi.»  
«Lo sono. Ma sono i miei compagni, ci conosciamo da quando siamo entrati a Soshat, alcuni anche prima, e una volta lì sei parte della famiglia. Non mi lascerebbero mai solo per andare a divertirsi, sapendo che spenderei il mio tempo a ghiacciarmi il culo in un posto del cazzo come questo, sapendo che non posso uscirne senza che qualche deficiente non provi ad ammazzarmi.»  
Shen gli bloccò la mano sulla propria guancia.  
Yssar di nuovo si sorprese di quanto ferrea ma delicata fosse quella stretta. Era come se lo stesse accarezzando il piatto di una lama, una pressione appena più lieve e Shen avrebbe potuto rompergli le dita. «E cosa farebbero?» chiese Yssar, che aveva capito quanto fosse improbabile uscire da quel bagno con gli stessi lividi che Shen aveva addosso.  
Lui, in tutta risposta, appoggiò la tempia contro la sua spalla, e iniziò a leccargli il braccio con la lingua ruvida. «Mi porterebbero con loro. E se qualcuno dovesse cercare di uccidermi, sanguinerebbero con me.»  
Yssar distese finalmente le gambe. Riusciva ad avvertire il macigno dentro di sé, e le catene che lo inchiodavano lì, sospeso fra il suo cuore e il suo stomaco. Per una volta gli anelli metallici avevano tintinnato, come se qualcuno stesse cercando di tirarle via.  
«Mi suona così strano. Continuo a pensare che ci sia qualcosa sotto, qualcosa che vuoi...»  
Lo ripeteva quasi più a se stesso che a Shen. Non era ancora convinto di potersi fidare.  
«Forse voglio te...»  
Scese un silenzio pesante, carico di attesa. Impossibile quantificare quanto durò, ma si interruppe quando Yssar infilò entrambe le mani nella chioma di Shen e gli spinse la testa contro il suo petto.  
Shen cominciò a emettere forti fusa.  
«Perché?» Yssar scosse la testa. Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, voleva che lui sentisse il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Non era disposto a credere che all'improvviso tutti cominciassero a nutrire un interesse di quel tipo per lui.  
Per ora, non aveva voglia di scavare e indagare. Si sentiva troppo stanco, e forse avrebbe dovuto solo mettere a terra gli scudi, aprire le braccia per una volta.  
Shen restò in silenzio per qualche attimo, perso a grattargli appena il ventre. «Mia madre è morta poco prima che venissi qui. Quando è successo, l'intero quartiere ha iniziato a trattarmi diversamente. La conoscevano tutti, e tutti conoscevano me. Quando Soshat è andata a fuoco, sarei potuto andare a Forramajosh, che è molto più vicina, ma ogni volta sapevo che sarei tornato a casa e tutti mi avrebbero rotto con le loro condoglianze, frasi di circostanza, cazzate... figurati, vennero anche un sacco di suoi ex clienti, chi cazzo li conosceva.»  
«Era una prostituta, vero?»  
«Sì. Era famosa nel distretto. Aveva molti amanti e clienti importanti. Non mi ha nemmeno mai detto da quali palle sono uscito fuori, e a me non è mai importato. Né lei né io volevamo sentirci legati a qualcuno che avrebbe reclamato qualche diritto su di noi solo per una manciata di hualon e una sborrata. Dopo aver visto l'andazzo, ho preferito venire qui, visto che potevo scegliere. La maggior parte dei miei amici di Soshat si sono fatti trasferire qui con me... qui, in un posto che fa veramente schifo per le nostre abitudini. Eppure anche qui ho trovato qualcosa che mi può piacere.» Shen fece una pausa, si raddrizzò e uscì dall'acqua.  
Yssar, ammutolito, lo guardò andare verso il mobile sopra il lavello. Con la coda bagnata lasciava una scia lungo il pavimento.  
«Pensavo che mi odiassi.» disse l'albino.  
«Un po'. Ma... è un motivo troppo stupido per dirtelo. È un motivo stupido per odiarti, in definitiva. Guardiamola da un punto di vista oggettivo: fra questi montanari del cazzo sei l'unico ad aver cercato di parlarmi. Certo, io non sono stato troppo educato, ma quando sono nervoso...»  
Yssar ricordò la prima volta che si erano visti, con una certa nitidezza. «Tu sei sempre nervoso. E Shen, il primo giorno hai rotto il naso a un tizio...»  
«Per ottime ragioni.»  
«Quindi se domani ti dicessi che sei un figlio di puttana, cosa vera tra l'altro, romperesti il naso anche a me?»  
«Preferirei romperti un'altra cosa...» Shen guardò Yssar da sopra la spalla, un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra, mentre continuava a frugare nell'armadietto.  
Tornò a sedersi sul bordo della vasca, con la sua madreperla fra le mani. La aprì e smosse appena il contenuto, la terra rossiccia che si spalmava ogni mattina.  
«Mi piacerebbe vederti con questa in faccia, prima o poi.» Shen ne prese una manciata e con una passata colorò la fronte, il naso e la bocca di Yssar.  
L'albino chiuse gli occhi, lasciandolo fare. «Ma non ne ho il diritto...»  
«È solo colore, Yssar.» Shen chiuse la madreperla. «Sei la tela bianca del destino.»  
Yssar sorrise appena. Era una delle cose più carine che gli avessero detto. «E tu sei davvero un Makta.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché per quanto ne sai, tuo padre potrebbe essere lo stesso Likiye. Quindi... potresti benissimo essere un Makta.» Yssar si alzò in piedi, gli prese la mandibola con la mano e gli leccò le labbra distrutte dalle cicatrici.  
Shen gli morse le labbra. «E tu sei figlio di Lajena. Che bell'accoppiata...» mormorò, languido, premendo la bocca sulla sua.  
Yssar gli tirò un orecchio, gli insignificanti artigli che aveva nella forma shao affondarono nella pelliccia nera.  
Uno strillo acuto li bloccò. Un insistente raspare alla porta.  
Paaki stava grattando come un pazzo, strillando e colpendo la porta con le corna, che non erano molto più evidenti di qualche giorno prima.  
Yssar guardò Shen, preoccupato. Si alzò, afferrando il primo indumento che trovò, e corse verso la porta.  
«Paaki, cosa c'è?»  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra appannata. Sulla pedana esterna del dormitorio, una gran quantità di animali morti stavano seduti, sparpagliati, fissando l'uscio della camera.  
Stavolta c'era qualcosa di diverso, però. Stavolta gli animali avevano un bagliore che brillava nelle orbite, e un'aura attorno.

**Author's Note:**

> * vajorka = appellativo con cui ci si rivolge a tutti gli shaorka dalle sembianze di pantere.
> 
> * kuugorka = appellativo con cui ci si rivolge a tutti gli shaorka dalle sembianze di linci.
> 
> * shaorka = tutti coloro che fanno parte del popolo di origine mutaforma.


End file.
